Los ojos del destino
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Sasuke ataca a Naruto y a sus amigos y lo hiere dejándole ciego, Kakashi mata al Uchiha antes que haga mas daño y le implantan los ojos de Sasuke a Naruto para que pueda volver a ver sin embargo algo extraño sucede.
1. Capitulo 1 Nuevos ojos

**LOS OJOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capitulo 1. Nuevos ojos.**

La batalla continuaba y ninguno de los dos parecía querer darse por vencido, Sasuke estaba atacando a Naruto con una gran demostración de poder la cual el rubio apenas podía resistir.

Antes Sasuke y su equipo se habían encontrado con Itachi y Kisame y una dura batalla comenzó entre ellos, los dos Uchihas lucharon entre ellos mientras el Akatsuki luchaba contra Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo.

No llevaba mucho de comenzada la batalla la cual se vio interrumpida al momento de llegar unos ninjas de Konoha los cuales seguían desde hace días al menor de los Uchihas.

Aprovechando la distracción los dos Akatsukis escaparon y Sasuke sintió como la ira nublaba su juicio y miro a los que antes eran sus compañeros, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten y por ultimo Gai.

Al ver que el rubio se le acercaba una sonrisa siniestra se formo en sus labios.

- Al menos sacare provecho de que hayas venido. – dijo Sasuke sacando su espada.

- Sasuke, por favor, regresa a Konoha y juntos derrotaremos a tu hermano. – dijo Naruto tratando de hacer recapacitar al pelinegro.

- Me vas a ayudar créeme, pero para conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan. – dijo Sasuke lanzándose contra el rubio.

El Jinchuriki esquivo el mortal ataque y saco un kunai.

- Sasuke, detente por favor, solo regresa a Konoha con nosotros, con Sakura-chan, ella quiere que vuelvas. – dijo Naruto colocándose en posición de batalla.

- Lo que esa estorbo quiera no me importa, ya te dije, cumplir mi venganza es mi objetivo principal, ustedes no me importa, nada me importa mas que matar a Itachi. – dijo Sasuke clavando la espada en el suelo.

Haciendo una gran cantidad de sellos lanza un dragón de fuego hacia el rubio mientras los ninjas de Konoha luchaban arduamente contra los compañeros del Uchiha.

Naruto esquivo el ataque y creo a un kage bushin, entre los dos crearon un Rasengan mientras el pelinegro creaba un Chidori ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro y los dos ataques colisionaron entre si, los dos shinobis salieron repelidos hacia atrás pero el pelinegro con el Sharingan activado hizo vario sellos y lanzo una serie de bolas de fuego al rubio el cual las esquivo con mucha dificultad.

Luego hizo otra serie de sellos y lanzo su kirin sobre Naruto el cual no reacciono y salió disparado contra un árbol malherido.

- Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata muy preocupada por el rubio.

- Sasuke-kun, detente por favor. – dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el pelinegro después de librarse de Karin.

El Uchiha vio a la kunoichi de cabellos rozados y tomando su arma se lanzo contra ella con su Chidori Nagasaki, ella quedo paralizada y cerro los ojos esperando su fin, sintió algo húmedo en su rostro como un liquido espeso, abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto enfrente de ella con la espada traspasando su estomago.

- Naruto. – pensó Sakura al ver al rubio quemado y sangrando por la boca a cusa de la herida.

- Eres un idiota, de todos modos me haces un favor. – dijo Sasuke sacando la espada del estomago del rubio y lanzando una bola de fuego directo a su rostro.

El rubio salió disparado varios metros atrás con la cara completamente quemada y sus ojos muy dañados.

- El Mangekyo Sharingan al fin será mío. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de forma macabra.

- No lo creo. – dijo Gai que junto con Kakashi se habían encargado de los compañeros del pelinegro los cuales estaban inconscientes.

El Uchiha trato de defenderse pero Gai fue más rápido y le dio una gran patada y en el aire Kakashi con un Raikiri le atravesó el pecho dejándolo al borde de la muerte.

- Sasuke. – dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el pero fue detenida por su maestro.

- No vayas Sakura. – dijo Kakashi sin mirar a la chica.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?, Sasuke esta muy mal herido, puede morir, tenemos que ayudarlo. – dijo Sakura desesperada.

- Sakura, eso es lo mejor. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- Kakashi-sensei, es Sasuke, vinimos por el. – dijo Sakura con rabia.

- El ya no es el Sasuke que tu conocías, mira lo que le hizo a Naruto, el se dejo dominar por el deseo de vengarse de su hermano, era muy peligroso dejarlo vivir, te intento matar y no lo dudo ni un segundo, Naruto te protegió y no estas preocupada por el. – dijo Kakashi un poco molesto.

Sakura en se momento volteo a ver al rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Ino intentaba curarlo e Hinata lloraba abrazada de Kiba al ver el estado en que se encontraba el ojiazul.

Sin perder mas tiempo fue corriendo a revisar a su amigo mientras el peligris miraba al agonizante pelinegro que pronto moriría.

- Sasuke, las cosas no tenían que llegar a esto pero este fue el camino que tu elegiste. – pensó Kakashi cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

Naruto tenía la cara muy quemada y lastimada, sus ojos estaban muy dañados ya que la bola de fuego dio directamente en ellos, Sakura e Ino usaron su chacra para curarlo mientras los demás veían impotentes lo que las chicas hacían.

La pelirroza miro a su sensei muy preocupada.

- Tiene muchas quemaduras tanto internas como externas y esa muy malherido en el estomago pero eso se puede curar, sus ojos por otro lado están muy mal. – dijo Sakura muy triste.

- ¿Puedes curarlo? – dijo Kakashi un poco preocupado.

- Los daños que tiene en su cuerpo el los puede curar por si mismo pero sus ojos, no creo que ni el propio Naruto se recupere de eso, están completamente desechos. – dijo Sakura sintiéndose impotente.

Al decir esto Hinata comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte mientras Kiba la trataba de clamar, los demás ninjas solo apretaban los ojos y las manos en señal de impotencia.

El ninja copia cerro su ojo tratando de calmarse.

- Quedo ciego, Naruto jamás se repondrá de esto, aunque se recupere ahora jamás cumplirá su sueño, todo por ir detrás de Sasuke. – pensó Kakashi un poco molesto.

En ese momento el peligris abrió su ojo todo l que pudo y miro al Uchiha que ya estaba muerto, se acerco a el y abrió los ojos de este.

- Aun tiene el Sharingan activado. – pensó Kakashi un poco agitado.

- Sakura, ¿sus nervios aun sirven? – dijo Kakashi un poco ansioso.

- Si, solo fueron sus ojos, internamente esta bien. – dijo Sakura un poco confundida.

- Perfecto, aun queda una oportunidad. – dijo Kakashi sonriendo detrás de la mascara.

- Kakashi, ¿No estarás pensando hacer eso verdad? – dijo Gay acercándose al peligris.

- ¿Tienes una idea mejor? – dijo Kakashi mirando al pelinegro.

Este se quedo en silencio y se reunió con los demás que no entendían lo que pasaba.

- Sakura ven, ayúdame a sacarle los ojos a Sasuke. – dijo Kakashi sacando un kunai.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura muy asustada.

- Si, vamos a trasplantarle los ojos de Sasuke a Naruto, así el no quedara ciego. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- Pero yo. – dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.

- Sakura, Sasuke esta muerto, Naruto te necesita ahora, esta así por protegerte de Sasuke. – dijo Kakashi mirando a la kunoichi.

Esta se acerco al pelinegro y con mucho cuidado le quitaron los ojos y luego hicieron lo mismo con el rubio, usando su chacra curativo Ino y Sakura unieron los nervios ópticos a los nuevos ojos del Jinchuriki que permanecía inconsciente, una vez terminaron le vendaron los ojos y llevaron el cuerpo del Uchiha junto con los miembros del equipo Hebi.

Al llegar a la aldea Naruto fue internado en el hospital mientas los demás informaban lo de la misión.

Tsunade informo al consejo sobre lo sucedido con Sasuke y explico la situación del Jinchuriki pero estos no dijeron nada aparte de que habría que esperar a ver que sucedía.

Los días pasaron y la noticia de la muerte del pelinegro se esparció por toda la aldea al igual que la de que Naruto ahora tenía los ojos del Uchiha.

Los amigos de este lo iban a visitar al hospital casi todos los días pero este no despertaba y para su sorpresa al segundo día sus heridas habían desaparecido incluso las cicatrices de sus ojos que eran como la del ninja copia.

Una que nunca faltaba era Hinata que llegaba en la mañana y lo acompañaba hasta la noche, Ino, Sakura, Tsunade y Shizune lo revisaban cada vez que podían para ver como seguía.

Diez días después de la batalla Naruto comenzó a despertar y en la habitación estaba Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata y Kakashi y Jiraiya.

- Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata en un inaudible susurro.

- ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? – dijo Naruto al no ver nada.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y noto las vendas.

- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué paso con Sasuke?, ¿Sakura-chan esta bien? – dijo Naruto muy asustado.

- Naruto cálmate, te diré lo que paso, uno de los ataques de Sasuke te daño los ojos y quedaste ciego, el iba a hacerle daño a Sakura y yo lo tuve que matar, al ver que no podrías volver a ver te pusimos los ojos de Sasuke. – dijo Kakashi lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

El rubio quedo en silencio y completamente petrificado, no podía creer todo lo que había oído, estaba completamente anonadado e impactado y no podía reaccionar hasta que una mano se coloco sobre una de las suyas sacándolo del trance en el que había quedado.

- Na, Naruto-kun ¿estas bien? – dijo Hinata muy preocupada.

- ¿Hinata?, si, estoy bien, no te preocupes. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Veamos si el trasplante funciono. – dijo Tsunade quitando las vendas lentamente.

Poco a poco la rubia fue quitando las vendas hasta quitarlas por completo.

- Abre los ojos lentamente. – dijo Tsunade muy tranquila.

El rubio fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y todos vieron como tenia el Sharingan de tres aspas en ellos, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la luz y las imágenes que un principio eran sombras sin forma fueron haciendo visibles y reconocibles.

Cuando al fin se acostumbro parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose y sintió un fuerte dolor en sus ojos, se llevo las manos a ellos mientras gritaba de dolor.

Kakashi y Tsunade se acercaron a el y apartando sus manos a los ojos vieron algo que los dejo perplejos y confundidos.

**Hola a todos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Si esa historia les gusta o no dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no dude en hacerla que son bienvenidas.**

**Hasta la próxima y que pasen un buen día.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Una nueva etapa

**LOS OJOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo 2. Una nueva etapa.**

El consejo de la aldea estaba reunido en la torre Hokage, ellos se mantenían en silencio escuchando atentamente las palabras que decía Tsunade junto a Jiraiya y Kakashi, Danzou y los antiguos compañeros de equipo del tercer Hokage se miraron entre si y luego fijaron su vista en la rubia Hokage.

- Estas segura de que Naruto despertó el Mangekyou Sharingan. – dijo el anciano muy serio.

- Si no es el Mangekyou es algo muy parecido, hasta donde sabemos el que posee Itachi y el de Kakashi son muy diferentes y ambos poseen técnicas diferentes, lo mas probable es que esta técnica sea diferente dependiendo del portador, tal vez el que tiene Naruto sea su versión del Sharingan. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- ¿Y que habilidades posee este nuevo Sharingan? – dijo Danzou muy interesado.

- Aun no lo sabemos, Naruto se quejo mucho cuando apareció dicha técnica y como aun le duele lo tengo sedado y con los ojos vendados, al parecer le duele mucho cuando trata de mirar algo, creo que lo mejor será que hasta que su cuerpo se adapte a los ojos de Sasuke el no los utilice, después Jiraiya tratara de descubrir que técnicas posee este Mangekyou Sharingan y que lo aprenda a utilizar como lo hizo Kakashi. – dijo Tsunade algo seria.

- De acuerdo, queremos que Jiraiya, Kakashi y Yamato entrenen a Naruto en cuanto este se recupere, debemos averiguar que clase de técnicas posee ahora que tiene el Sharingan de Sasuke Uchiha. – dijo el anciano del consejo.

La rubia Hokage salió del salón seguida por los maestros del rubio.

- Creí que se opondrían a que Naruto entrenara con el Sharingan. – dijo Kakashi un poco pensativo.

- Es por que les conviene, ellos querían que el Sharingan regresara a Konoha, si Sasuke regresaba ellos lo iban a meter preso por traición y lo mas probable es que lo ejecutarían y le quitarían los ojos, prácticamente nosotros le ahorramos el trabajo, ahora Naruto es mas valioso para ellos de lo que era con anterioridad, antes solo era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, un peligro pero ahora que posee el Sharingan y su evolución quieren que el se vuelva mas fuerte y que así se vuelva una herramienta útil para ellos y la aldea. – dijo Tsunade muy molesta pero algo aliviada.

- Si y también creo que ellos saben que Itachi vendrá tras Naruto ahora que posee el Sharingan de su hermano, los esfuerzos de Akatsuki para atrapar a Naruto se harán mas intensos por lo que ellos querrán que el aumente sus fuerzas para que se proteja de ellos. – dijo Jiraiya muy serio.

- Es lo más probable, ahora Naruto sea tal vez el shinobi más importante de la aldea. – dijo Tsunade sonriendo un poco.

Mientras eso pasaba Hinata, Shino y Kiba iban a visitar al rubio al hospital e iban caminando por el pasillo, la ojiblanca llevaba unas flores y un poco de Ramen para el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca de la hoja, antes de entrar a la habitación tomo aire ante la mirada divertida del Inozuka y la impasible del domador de insectos.

Al entrar en la habitación el chico perro comenzó a reírse al ver la situación en la que estaba Naruto, amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y encadenado desde los pies hasta los hombros por gruesas y pesadas cadenas a la cama con los ojos vendados y tratando de adivinar quien había entrado.

- Por favor suéltenme, solo quiero comer un poco de Ramen. – dijo Naruto casi llorando.

- Ho, hola Naru, Naruto-kun, so, somos Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y yo, te tra, trajimos un poco de comida. – dijo Hinata un poco nervioso.

- Hinata, gracias, gracias, no sabes cuanta ganas de comer algo tengo, en este lugar no dejan comer nada bueno. – dijo Naruto moviéndose como un gusano de la felicidad.

- Creo que será imposible que comas algo. – dijo Kiba sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Naruto un poco asustado.

- Pues por que tu estas amarrado de brazos y piernas sin contar con que Hokage-sama tiene prohibido que te suelten así que no creo que puedas comer tu solo. – dijo Kiba aguantando la risa mientras sus compañeros lo miraban.

- Por favor suéltenme, quiero comer algo. – dijo Naruto en tono de suplica.

- No, no me voy a meter en problemas con la Hokage, ya se, por que no dejas que Hinata te de de comer, así no te meterás en problema. – dijo Kiba logrando que el rubio se alegrara por la solución y que la Hyuga se sonrojara a tal grado que parecía un semáforo en rojo.

- Es verdad, me harías ese favor Hinata-chan. – dijo Naruto tratando de mirar al lugar en donde escucho la voz de la joven.

- Hay, no, me dijo chan y quiere que le de de comer en la boca, esto debe ser un sueño. – pensó Hinata aun mas sonrojada si es que eso era posible.

- Cla, claro, Na, Naru, Naruto, Naruto-kun. Dijo Hinata casi a punto de desmayarse.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que los otros dos jóvenes se habían ido y el rubio solo tenia la boca abierta esperando la comida mientras la pelinegra haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano llevaba los palillos con algo de comida con la mano temblorosa, mientras saliendo del hospital iban los dos miembros masculinos del equipo 8.

- Eso que hiciste no fue correcto, no es bueno forzar ese tipo de cosas. – dijo Shino mirando al Inozuka que se acercaba a su perro el cual estaba afuera del hospital.

- Tenia que hacer algo, el despistado de Naruto no sabe ni en donde esta parado y con la timidez de Hinata me voy a hacer viejo y entre ellos jamás va a pasar nada, quise darles un pequeño empujoncito para ver que pasa. – dijo Kiba sonriendo mientras su perro ladraba afirmando el argumento de su amo.

- Puede que si pero olvidas el hecho de que a Naruto le gusta Sakura, el no se ha fijado en Hinata. – dijo Shino muy serio.

- Por eso. – dijo Kiba sonriendo.

- Entiendo, quieres que ellos pasen un tiempo juntos para que Naruto se fije en Hinata, es posible que así pueda pasar algo, pero no me atrevería a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Naruto es alguien muy impredecible y puede salir con lo que menos te esperas. – dijo Shino caminado hacia su hogar.

- Lo se, pero espero que cuando conozca un poco mas a Hinata caiga ante ella. – dijo Kiba caminando hacia su hogar junto a su perro.

Dentro de la habitación del Jinchuriki este comía lentamente el Ramen mientras Hinata aun con su rostro completamente rojo le seguía dando de comer, los dos estaban en silencio y no decían nada (De hecho Naruto estaba callado por que estaba comiendo y la Hyuga no se atrevía a decir nada dado lo intimo que parecía la escena en la que estaban).

- Este Ramen sabe un poco diferente. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Es, es que, es que yo, yo, es que yo lo prepare, no, no te, ¿No te gusta? – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- Esta muy bueno, es mas me atrevería a decir que es mejor que el de Ichikaru's, el hombre que se case contigo tendrá mucha suerte Hinata-chan. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

El rubio no oyó respuesta alguna ya que solo escucho un golpe en seco en el piso aunque no le presto mucha atención y abrió la boca pero no recibía comida.

- Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, que raro, ¿Se habrá ido?, no sentí cuando se fue. – pensó Naruto un poco triste por que quería comer mas Ramen.

El rubio intento dormirse mientras a un lado de la cama se encontraba Hinata desmayada con una sonrisa en su rostro completamente rojo, después de un rato la joven se fue despertando y vio al rubio profundamente dormido, se acerco un poco a el y vio su rostro, miro las vendas en sus ojos y se dio cuenta que jamás volvería a ver esos ojos azules como el cielo y que brillaban con tanta intensidad gracias al carácter de el.

Ella comenzó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos pensando en todo lo que le pasaba a el, toda su vida estando completamente solo, sin nadie con quien hablar, el odio que le tenían la mayoría de los aldeanos, el empeño de los Akatsukis en capturar a Naruto, sabia tanto de el pero a la vez tan poco, el se preocupaba por los demás pero jamás hablaba de su vida, de sus problemas, no importa cuando lo espiara o lo siguiera, habían muchas cosas de el que eran un verdadero misterio y eso le dolía mucho, quería ayudarlo pero como hacerlo si no sabia como ayudar.

Siguió acariciando su cabello hasta que alguien toco la puerta, se alejo un poco del joven y vio como la Hokage entraba en la habitación seguida por su asistente.

- Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Tsunade mirando un poco intrigada a la joven.

- Yo, yo solo, estaba visitando a Naru, Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

La actitud de la chica les causo gracia a ambas mujeres y la rubia se acerco al joven y le hizo un pequeño chequeo.

- Me sorprende lo rápido que se cura este chico, creo que mañana estará bien. – dijo Tsunade muy calmada logrando que la Hyuga sonriera.

- Entonces puedo soltar a Naruto-kun. – dijo Shizune mirando a su maestra.

- Ni se te ocurra, mañana lo suelto, no quiero que este escandaloso este corriendo por las calles haciendo sus bromas, debe descansar así no quiera, ya mañana puede hacer lo que quiera, además tiene que prepararse para el entrenamiento que le harán Kakashi, Yamato y Jiraiya. – dijo Tsunade mirando al rubio.

- En, ¿entrenamiento? – dijo Hinata muy sorprendida.

- Si, el consejo quiere que Naruto aprenda a Utilizar el Sharingan de Sasuke lo mas rápido posible y ver que técnicas tiene, mañana se ira junto a sus tres maestros para controlar sus nuevos ojos y que mejores sus técnicas, los de Akatsuki no se estarán quieto por mucho tiempo. – dijo Tsunade mirando al rubio.

- Naru, ¿Naruto-kun se va a ir de la aldea? – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y preocupada.

- No, estará en las zonas de entrenamiento practicando. – dijo Shizune tranquilizando a la joven.

- Hinata, creo que es mejor que te vallas para tu casa, se esta haciendo un poco tarde y este cabeza dura debe descansar. – dijo Tsunade señalando al rubio.

- Con, con permiso. – dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación.

- Amor de juventud, es tan tierno. – dijo Tsunade mirando a su alumna la cual le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto estaba sentado en la cama, Tsunade le esta terminando de quitar la camisa de fuerza y en la habitación estaban Shizune, Kakashi, Yamato y Jiraiya, luego de terminar de quitar la camisa de fuerza fue retirando las vendas y el joven después de tener los ojos libres los fue abriendo, todos vieron como el Sharingan de tres aspas los miraba sorprendidos.

- Fantástico. – dijo Naruto al ver l habitación con sus nuevos ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tsunade un poco preocupada.

- Es que, los colores, los veo más vivos que nunca, es increíble. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Es normal que se sorprenda, yo también lo hice cuando Rin me lo implanto. – pensó Kakashi recordando ese momento.

- Bueno, Naruto, es hora de irnos, tenemos que hacer un entrenamiento exhaustivo, debes dominar el Sharingan y el Mangekyou Sharingan antes de que Akatsuki vuelva a atacar. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- También entrenaras hasta que domines todas tus técnicas, prepárate por que esto será muy duro. – dijo Jiraiya mirando al rubio.

- Hagámoslo. – dijo Naruto muy decidido.

- Sasuke, falle en mi promesa de regresarte a la aldea pero te juro que lograre tu meta, acabare con tu hermano para que puedas descansar en paz, te lo juro. – pensó Naruto muy decidido.

**Hola a todos, lamento enormemente la demora y espero que puedan disculparme, agradezco a todos los que dejaron comentario en el capitulo anterior y espero que este capítulos sea de su agrado.**

**Quería pedirle ayuda con este fic, dado que al parecer cada Mangekyou Sharingan tiene distintas habilidades quiero preguntarles cuales habilidades desean que posea el de Naruto, agradezco que me ayuden a colocarles técnicas a estos ojos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia son bienvenidas.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Nuevos objetivos

**LOS OJOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capitulo 3. Nuevos objetivos.**

_Sasuke al ver que el rubio se le acercaba una sonrisa siniestra se formo en sus labios._

_- Al menos sacare provecho de que hayas venido. – dijo Sasuke sacando su espada._

_- Sasuke, por favor, regresa a Konoha y juntos derrotaremos a tu hermano. – dijo Naruto tratando de hacer recapacitar al pelinegro._

_- Me vas a ayudar créeme, pero para conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan. – dijo Sasuke lanzándose contra el rubio._

_El Jinchuriki esquivo el mortal ataque y saco un kunai._

_- Sasuke, detente por favor, solo regresa a Konoha con nosotros, con Sakura-chan, ella quiere que vuelvas. – dijo Naruto colocándose en posición de batalla._

_- Lo que esa estorbo quiera no me importa, ya te dije, cumplir mi venganza es mi objetivo principal, ustedes no me importan, nada me importa mas que matar a Itachi. – dijo Sasuke clavando la espada en el suelo._

_Haciendo una gran cantidad de sellos lanza un dragón de fuego hacia el rubio mientras los ninjas de Konoha luchaban arduamente contra los compañeros del Uchiha._

_Naruto esquivo el ataque y creo a un kage bushin, entre los dos crearon un Rasengan mientras el pelinegro creaba un Chidori ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro y los dos ataques colisionaron entre si, los dos shinobis salieron repelidos hacia atrás pero el pelinegro con el Sharingan activado hizo varios sellos y lanzo una serie de bolas de fuego al rubio el cual las esquivo con mucha dificultad._

_Luego hizo otra serie de sellos y lanzo su Kirin sobre Naruto el cual no reacciono y salió disparado contra un árbol malherido._

_- Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata muy preocupada por el rubio._

_- Sasuke-kun, detente por favor. – dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el pelinegro después de librarse de Karin._

_El Uchiha vio a la kunoichi de cabellos rozados y tomando su arma se lanzo contra ella con su Chidori Nagasaki, ella quedo paralizada y cerro los ojos esperando su fin, sintió algo húmedo en su rostro como un liquido espeso, abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto enfrente de ella con la espada traspasando su estomago._

_- Naruto. – pensó Sakura al ver al rubio quemado y sangrando por la boca a causa de la herida._

_- Eres un idiota, de todos modos me haces un favor. – dijo Sasuke sacando la espada del estomago del rubio y lanzando una bola de fuego directo a su rostro._

_El rubio salió disparado varios metros atrás con la cara completamente quemada y sus ojos muy dañados._

Un grito despertó a la kunoichi de cabellos rozados muy agitada, se llevo una mano a su pecho tratando de calmar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón y comenzó a llorar en silencio, unos pasos se escucharon acercándose a la habitación y abriendo la puerta una mujer entro en la recamara encendiendo la luz.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿Otra pesadilla? – dijo una mujer de cabellos rozado y muy largo mirando con sus profundos ojos verdes a su hija en ese estado de tristeza.

- Si mamá, no puedo quitarme esa imagen de mi mente. – dijo Sakura muy triste.

La mujer se acerco a la joven y la abrazo tratando de calmarla.

- Mamá, Sasuke se lanzo contra mi dispuesto a matarme, no vacilo, solo lo hizo, yo de verdad creí que iba a morir y al abrir los ojos estaba Naruto herido de gravedad por salvarme, Sasuke lo ataco aun mas y yo no pude hacer nada por ayudarlo, en cuanto Kakashi-sensei lo mato yo estaba mas preocupada por Sasuke que por Naruto, ¿No se que me paso? – dijo Sakura llorando desesperada.

- Cálmate Sakura, solo fue algo que paso no fue tu culpa. – dijo la madre de la joven abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda.

- No merezco ser amiga de Naruto, el me prometió que traería a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha y mira lo que le paso, Sasuke intento matarlo dos veces y el no se rendía por ayudarme, mira como le pague, el sacrificándose por mi y yo corriendo detrás de Sasuke. – dijo Sakura volviendo a llorar.

- Tengo que admitir que estaba muy equivocada con ese chico, ha demostrado ser una muy buena persona, gracias a el tu estas viva y eso habla bien de el, si todas las cosas que me has dicho de el son ciertas no te guarda rencor, tendrás que pedirle perdón y estoy segura que el te entenderá. – dijo la mujer sonriéndole a su hija.

- Eso quiero hacer pero el aun sigue entrenando con Jiraiya-sama, el capitán Yamato y Kakashi-sensei, llevan casi dos meses entrenando pero nadie sabe en donde están salvo Tsunade-sama y ella no le quiere decir a nadie, creo que tendré que esperar a que regresen, solo espero que este bien. – dijo Sakura secándose las lagrimas.

- Solo espera y ten paciencia, ahora duérmete que mañana debes ir al hospital. – dijo la madre sonriéndole a la chica.

- Gracias mamá. – dijo Sakura acostándose en la cama mientras la mujer apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta.

La kunoichi cerró sus ojos y la imagen del rubio de ojos azules se formo en su mente.

- Naruto, te prometo que jamás voy a volver a darte la espalda, te lo juro por mi vida. – pensó Sakura decidida y al poco rato quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia Hokage estaba en su oficina firmando unos papeles y al lado de esta su asistente de cabello negro le mostraba otros que tenia que firmas, frente a estas se encontraba Sakura mirándola interesada.

- Ya te dije que no se cuando volverán, el entrenamiento que le están haciendo es muy duro y podría alargarse un poco mas, solo espera. – dijo Tsunade mirando con furia otra hilera de carpetas que tenia que revisar y firmar.

- ¿Cómo me deje convencer para ocupar este puesto? – pensó Tsunade un poco triste.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y una joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos blancos entra en la oficina.

- Hokage-sama, yo, bueno yo, quería saber si sabe algo de Naru, Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata un poco apenada.

- No, aun nada, están en una zona de entrenamiento secreta y Naruto esta entrenado arduamente, quizás en unos días regrese, hasta entonces ustedes dos esperen. – dijo Tsunade molesta.

Ambas chicas asintieron y salieron de la oficina, las dos iban muy calladas cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Sakura-san, ¿Crees que Naru, Naruto kun este bien? – dijo Hinata mirando a la pelirroza.

La kunoichi de cabellos rozas miro asombrada con sus ojos verdes a la chica de ojos perlados por la pregunta.

- Debe estarlo. – dijo Sakura un poco seria.

- Espero que este bien. – dijo Hinata un poco preocupada.

- ¿Te preocupas mucho por ese cabeza dura verdad? – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- No, so, solo un poco. – dijo Hinata sonrojada.

La ninja medico sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver la reacción de la Hyuga pero cuando iba a decir algo a lo lejos se divisaron la figura de tres hombres acercándose al hospital, al reconocerlos ambas jóvenes se acercaron a ellos, a medida que se acercaban vieron como uno de ellos llevaba un bulto en la espalda, finalmente llegaron hasta ellos y vieron su estado.

Los tres tenían las ropas hechas casi trizas, tenían agujeros y cortes por todas partes y se veían muy cansados, sobre la espalda de Jiraiya estaba Naruto durmiendo y al igual que los otros tres su estado dejaba mucho que desear.

La chaqueta que siempre usaba no estaba y llevaba una camiseta negra que tenia una manga completamente destrozada, sus brazos estaban vendados hasta los codos, sus pantalones tenían agujeros y cortes y a uno le faltaba un pedazo de tela en la parte de la rodilla, su pelo caía libre sobre su rostro ya que su protector lo llevaba en su brazo derecho a la altura del hombro.

Estaba profundamente dormido y a diferencia de sus compañeros de entrenamiento no parecía cansado, llegaron al hospital y fueron puestos en una habitación pero a diferencia de ellos Naruto estaba en otra habitación acompañado por las dos jóvenes que esperaban ansiosas que despertara.

En la habitación de los tres hombres la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la rubia Hokage y su asistente.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Mejor imposible. – dijo Jiraiya muy complacido.

- ¿Tan bien les fue? – dijo Shizune muy intrigada.

- Bastante bien, Naruto no solo domina el Sharingan y el Mangekyou sino que ha aprendido a usar a la perfección sus técnicas, tiene el Sharingan eterno y a diferencia de Kakashi no se cansa al usarlo, ya puede hacer el Rasengan con una sola mano y además perfecciono el Futon Rasen Shuriken, ya no se lastima la mano al hacerlo, además ha comenzado otra vez a entrenar con el chacra del Kyubi, ya logra sacar seis colas sin perder el control pero se cansa muy rápido, aun debe fortalecer su cuerpo para que no le haga daño. – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

- Excelente, que técnicas descubriste con el Mangekyou Sharingan. – dijo Tsunade mirando al sannin pervertido.

- Son varias y muy fuertes, hasta ahora lanza algo parecido al Amaterasu, es un rayo negro que lanza por los ojos y es verdaderamente destructivo, también tiene la técnica de Kakashi solo que un poco mas fuerte y puede hacer técnicas espacio temporales, además de eso a mejorado las técnicas básicas del Sharingan, puede ver a su oponente en cámara lenta no importa cuan rápido se mueva este, puede predecir con exactitud los movimientos que hará y además no solo copia los jutsus que ve sino que se los aprende, también ha creado unas técnicas muy poderosas pero no se si es por el Sharingan, se ha vuelto muy fuerte, incluso mas fuerte que yo. – dijo Jiraiya orgulloso.

- Me alegra saber eso, espero que despierte pronto para ver que hará ahora, la situación se esta haciendo interesante. – dijo Tsunade sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿A que se refiere? – dijo Kakashi confuso.

- Pues a que si no me equivoco Naruto esta a punto de entrar a un triangulo amoroso muy interesante. – dijo Tsunade aguantando las ganas de reírse.

- Esto será bueno. – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

En el cuarto del rubio este comenzó a moverse llamando la atención de las dos jóvenes, estas inmediatamente fueron a ver como se despertaba y se tropezaron quedándose mirando por unos segundos con una mirada indescifrable y se acercaron al joven que comenzaba a abrir los ojos y las veía interesados.

- Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan ¿Cómo están? – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ambas se quedaron mirando los ojos del rubio, esos ojos rojos con las tres aspas en cada uno signo identificativo del Sharingan las miraba fijamente, a pesar de eso podían sentir la misma emoción que cuando tenia los ojos azules.

- ¿Cómo estas Naruto? – dijo Sakura sin poder resistir mas la curiosidad.

- Muy bien, feliz de haber regresado, esos tres se emocionaron mucho con mi entrenamiento, aunque me he vuelto mas fuerte fue bastante complicado. – dijo Naruto sonriendo logrando que ellas se sonrojaran un poco.

- Me, me ale, me alegra que hayas vue, vuelto. – dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

- Gracias Hinata-chan. – dijo Naruto mirando a la Hyuga.

- ¿Desde cuando la llama Hinata-chan? – pensó Sakura mirándolos fijamente.

- Oye, sabes una cosa, he estado pensado algo, ¿que te parece si te invito a comer un poco de Ramen? – dijo Naruto mirando a la pelinegra.

Ambas chicas se quedaron atónitas con el comentario del joven, Hinata tenia el rostro tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo y Sakura la miraba con llamas en los ojos.

- Es que como ese día te molestaste en darme de comer pues te quiero pagar el favor, ¿Que me dices?, ¿Aceptas? – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente.

- Oye, no tienes que descansar un poco. – dijo Sakura interviniendo en la conversación.

- No te preocupes por eso, con el chacra del Kyu. – dijo Naruto pero se callo al recordar a la Hyuga. – mi chacra se ha vuelto mas fuerte durante el entrenamiento y me recupero rápido. – dijo sonriendo.

La joven de ojos perlados se dio cuenta de que hubo algo que el rubio no quiso decir pero decidió no preguntar aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber que era.

- Bueno, Hinata-chan, aceptas o no. – dijo Naruto un poco impaciente.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada al pensar en una cita con su amado.

- Muy bien, paso por ti mas tarde, antes tengo que cambiarme de ropa y asearme, no me he bañado en tres días. – dijo Naruto revisándose la ropa.

- No digas semejantes cosas idiota. – dijo Sakura lanzando un golpe contra el rubio.

Este solo se hecho hacia atrás esquivando el golpe.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Ni estando en un hospital vas a dejar de pegarme? – dijo Naruto mirando a la chicas de ojos jade.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar diciendo que no te has bañado en días frente a dos damas? – dijo Sakura molesta y a la vez impresionada por la forma en la que el esquivo su golpe.

- Tienes razón, disculpa. – dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza.

- No, nos vemos, Naru, Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación.

- Paso por ti mas tarde. – dijo Naruto alzando un poco la voz.

- Naruto, necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Sakura un poco seria.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les guste, hasta ahora estas son las técnicas que tiene Naruto, quizás agregue otras mas pero aun no me decido, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Descubrimientos

**LOS OJOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capitulo 4. Descubrimientos.**

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica.

- Bueno, quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante. – dijo Sakura un poco temerosa y apenada.

- ¿Sobre que? – dijo Naruto mirando a la kunoichi medica.

- Yo, quería pedirte perdón. – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

- ¿Perdón?, ¿Por qué? – dijo Naruto mirándola confundido.

- Por todo, cuando estábamos en la misión de búsqueda de Sasuke tú me salvaste sin importarte tu vida. – dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

- Sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti. – dijo Naruto sonriendo logrando que ella apretara con fuerzas sus puños.

- Pero, yo, hice algo imperdonable. – dijo Sakura mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir por sus cerrados ojos.

- ¿Qué fue? – dijo Naruto muy preocupado por las reacciones de la chica.

- Yo, cuando tú recibiste el ataque de Sasuke no pude moverme, luego, cuando Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei atacaron a Sasuke y lo hirieron de muerte salí corriendo a ver como estaba, iba a curarlo hasta que Kakashi-sensei me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. – dijo Sakura apretando tanto los puños que estaba comenzando a botar un poco de sangre.

- No te preocupes por eso. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Pero. – dijo Sakura mirando al rubio.

- Seria imposible que no actuaras de esa forma, tu has estado enamorada de el desde niños es normal que actuaras de esa forma, además sabes que se necesita mucho mas que lo que el me hizo para matarme, soy demasiado resistente. – dijo Naruto sonriendo y colocándose una mano en el pecho en una pose de victoria estilo Gai.

- Pero, eso no. – dijo Sakura pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues el rubio le tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos.

- El que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo Sakura-chan, si hubiera sido tan fuerte como lo soy ahora habría detenido a Sasuke, me di cuenta de lo débil que soy y es por eso que entrene lo mas duro que pude, use todo el tiempo mi Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu para perfeccionar todas mis técnicas y controlar el Sharingan de Sasuke, no voy a dejar que alguno de ustedes le pase algo malo si yo puedo impedirlo. – dijo Naruto muy decidido.

- Naruto, tu no fallaste tu promesa, fue Sasuke mismo quien se busco lo que le paso, se obsesionó con el poder para matar a Itachi, dejo que el odio lo consumiera y así fue como termino, no vuelvas a echarte la culpa por eso. – dijo Sakura muy seria.

- Aun así si hubiera sido mas fuerte eso no habría pasado, falle en regresar a Sasuke a la aldea pero te juro que no permitiré que nada malo te pase a ti ni a nadie querido para mí. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- Eres demasiado bueno. – pensó Sakura sonriendo.

- Bueno, ahora tengo que bañarme, no puedo ir sucio a comer con Hinata-chan. – dijo Naruto a lo que la kunoichi de ojos color jade lo miro fijamente.

- De, ¿de verdad vas a tener una cita con Hinata? – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Cita? – dijo Naruto mirando extrañado a la chica. – Pues si parece una cita verdad, en realidad quiero pagarle un favor que ella me hizo, cuando estaba en el hospital recuperándome ella me dio de comer y pues quería pagarle el favor. – dijo ahora sonriendo.

- Ya, ya veo. – dijo Sakura sonriendo falsamente.

_- Voy a matar a esa niña. – dijo la segunda personalidad de Sakura moviendo los puños._

- Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde Sakura-chan. – dijo Naruto sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

Salió a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa, mientras iba corriendo hacia su casa muchas personas lo miraban intrigados al ver sus nuevos ojos mostrando el Sharingan de tres aspas activado en todo momento, el por su parte seguía asombrándose por la gran cantidad de colores y la forma en la que se movían las cosas gracias a su Dojutsu.

Al llegar limpio un poco, se dio un buen baño y casi destroza su habitación buscando ropa limpia y decente para ponerse, finalmente se puso una camisa negra sobre la cual iba una chaqueta anaranjada, un pantalón negro con franjas naranjas a los lados y unas botas negras, dejo su protector en la cama y al ver que se hacia tarde salió a toda velocidad a la mansión de los Hyuga.

_**- Un poco emocionado. – dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.**_

El rubio se detuvo un momento y asegurándose que nadie lo viera cerro los ojos y al abrirlos estaba en una especie de alcantarilla y a fondo estaba una enorme jaula entreabierta y a un gigantesco zorro de nueve colas que lo miraba fijamente y casi con burla.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Para que me llamas? – dijo Naruto mirando a su inquilino.

_**- No pasa nada, solo quería conversar un poco. – dijo Kyubi sonriendo maléficamente.**_

- ¿Sobre que podríamos hablar tú y yo? – dijo Naruto mirando con sus ojos color fuego a su biju.

_**- Solo quería recordarte nuestro acuerdo. – dijo Kyubi soltando una carcajada.**_

- Ya quite el sello y te prometí que mataría a Itachi y ese tal Madara en cuanto lo encuentre, ¿Qué mas quieres? – dijo Naruto un poco impaciente.

_**- Vamos relájate pequeño, solo te quería desear suerte en tu cita. – dijo Kyubi sonriendo.**_

- En realidad no es una cita, solo es una cena entre amigos. – dijo Naruto un poco apenado.

_**- Eso dices tú pero que piensa esa chica. – dijo Kyubi riéndose de forma burlona.**_

- ¿Qué más va pensar Hinata-chan? – dijo Naruto confundido y mirando seriamente a la bestia de nueve colas.

_**- Recuerda lo que te dije esa vez, esa chica te tiene ganas. – dijo Kyubi sonriendo perversamente.**_

- ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! – dijo Naruto casi gritando. - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que a ella yo le voy a gustar?! – dijo ya muy molestó.

_**- Eres muy despistado en esos asuntos, créeme, a esa chica le gustas. – dijo Kyubi mirando fijamente a su carcelero.**_

- Tanto tiempo aquí encerrado te esta volviendo loco ¿sabias? – dijo Naruto y cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos y regresar al mundo real.

Comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la mansión de la joven ninja pero en su mente seguía la conversación que había tenido con su anormalmente extraño inquilino.

- Como puede esa cosa creer que yo le voy a gustar a Hinata-chan. – pensó Naruto caminando un poco mas rápido.

_**- Este mocoso es demasiado idiota, bueno, al menos me voy a entretener mucho cuando se de cuenta. – pensó Kyubi riéndose.**_

Después de un buen rato llego hasta la mansión Hyuga, con la conversación aun en la mente se empezó a poner un poco nervioso.

- Vamos, no es posible que eso sea verdad. – pensó Naruto tratando de calmarse y toco la puerta.

Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y de allí salió Neji mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Hinata-sama estará lista en un momento, espérala. – dijo Neji mirando fijamente al ninja imperativo.

No supo si fue por el Sharingan pero le pareció ver un pequeño brillo siniestro en los ojos del Hyuga.

- ¿Pasa algo Neji? – dijo Naruto un poco desconcertado.

- No, nada, solo que si le rompes el corazón a Hinata-sama voy a hacerte pedazos. – dijo Neji mirando al joven Jinchuriki.

- Otro con ese tema, ¿será verdad que yo le gusto a Hinata-chan?, que va, eso es imposible. – pensó Naruto sacudiéndose un poco la cabeza y además podía jurar que escucho la risa del Kyubi en su mente.

- Ya estoy lista. – dijo la voz de Hinata detrás de la puerta.

El joven de cabellos dorados la miro y sus ojos que miraban hasta el mas mínimo detalle en las cosas contemplaron con todo lujo de detalles a la joven frente a el.

Una falda negra hasta por debajo de las rodillas y una blusa blanca debajo de un pequeño chaleco negro que le cubría los hombros y la espalda en donde estaba el símbolo del Clan Hyuga, tenia unos zapatos negros cómodos y su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero bien peinado, un ligero maquillaje y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo completaban el espectáculo que veía frente a el.

Naruto estaba pasmado al igual que su inquilino que tenia la boca tan abierta que fácilmente se podía tragar a Gamabunta.

- Que cuerpo, que linda. – pensó Naruto mientras un hilo de saliva amenazaba con salir de su boca.

- Naruto-kun, me esta mirando mucho, seguro que no le gusto el vestido y se arrepintió. – pensó Hinata para luego fijarse la manera casi descarada como el la examinaba de arriba abajo y su rostro enrojeció aun mas lo que ya parecía imposible.

- Van a quedarse aquí todo el día o se van a ir ya. – dijo Neji mientras una vena se le asomaba en la frente curiosamente sobre el protector y aun así se notaba perfectamente.

- Es verdad, vamos. – dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco nervioso.

- Esto es muy raro, por que estoy tan nervioso. – pensó Naruto evitando mirar por mucho tiempo a la joven frente a el y volvió a escuchar una siniestra carcajada frente a el. – Genial, ahora tengo que aguantarme las burlas de esa bola de pelos súper desarrollada. – pensó Naruto fastidiado y la carcajada se volvió mas fuerte.

- A, adonde vamos a ir. – dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos mientras caminaba al lado de su amado.

- Diablos, yo la iba a llevar al Ichikarus Ramen´s pero con esa ropa que ella tiene no creo, debo llevarla a un lugar decente. – pensó Naruto un poco asustado. – Ya se, la voy a llevar al restaurante que me recomendó Ero-sennin, menos mal que me presto dinero, aunque el dijo que era por si tenia suerte y la llevara a un hotel, viejo pervertido. – pensó un poco molesto para luego mirar a la joven que caminaba en silencio con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Aunque no seria mala idea. – pensó mirando atento a la chica para luego detenerse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Pasa?, ¿Pasa algo malo? – dijo Hinata mirando fijamente al joven.

- No, nada, no pasa nada. – dijo Naruto nervioso.

- Demonios, he pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Ero-sennin. – pensó Naruto con rabia y volvió a escuchar la risa de su demonio interno.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué te parece si tu decides a donde vamos? – dijo Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué no íbamos al Ichikarus? – dijo Hinata un poco confundida.

- Pero, tú estas muy elegante, no quieres ir a otro lugar. – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente.

- No, no importa, me, me gusta el Ramen. – dijo Hinata sonrojándose aun mas por la mirada fija del joven.

- Bueno, vamos entonces. – dijo Naruto emocionado.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata siguiendo al joven.

Los dos fueron caminado hacia el puesto de Ramen mientras algunas personas los miraban en especial las mejillas de la joven y al rubio que hablaba con mucho animo de varias misiones en las cuales el había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo duro.

Llegaron al puesto de Ramen y entraron en el, ambos se sentaron mientras Ayame los miraba y sonreía y le tocaba el hombro a su padre.

- Naruto, que bueno que volviste. – dijo el hombre mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, estaba entrenando y no sabes como extrañe tu Ramen. – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

- Y eso que vienes acompañado, no me digas ¿Qué estas en una cita? – dijo Ayame con una sonrisa picara.

La cara del joven se enrojeció mucho pero no fue nada comparado con el de la Hyuga que parecía una estrella.

- Estoy comenzando a creer que esto de verdad es una cita. – pensó Naruto y volvió a escuchar la risa maniaca del Kyubi en su mente.

- Solo danos dos Ramen viejo. – dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado.

- De inmediato. – dijo el hombre sonriendo descaradamente al igual que su hija.

- Demonios, Hinata-chan debe estar pensando mal de mi por no explicar bien la situación. – pensó Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a la joven.

Como si fuera cosa del destino ella también volteo a verlo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron después de un pequeño trance en el que entraron ambos los dos miraron hacia otro lado muy sonrojados.

- Esto esta muy raro. – pensó Naruto llevándose una mano al pecho en donde su corazón latía fuera de control.

- Me miro, Naruto-kun me miro. – pensó Hinata entre emocionada y nerviosa.

- Aquí tienen, el especial para parejas. – dijo Ayame entregándole dos platos de Ramen con forma de corazón.

Los dos jóvenes ninjas miraron los platos y luego al otro y clavaron la mirada en los platos con los rostros completamente rojos mientras Ayame y su padre los miraban divertidos.

Entretanto dentro de la mente del joven el gigantesco zorro de nueve colas estaba revolcándose en el suelo de la celda riéndose con todas sus fuerzas al ver lo que su carcelero hacia.

Comieron despacio la comida sin decir una palabra, después de comer pagaron la cuenta y partieron rumbo a la casa de la joven. Iban sin decir palabra alguna y sin atreverse a mirar al otro.

- ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago ahora? – pensó Naruto muy ansioso.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?, ya vamos a llegar a mi casa pero no se que decirle- pensó Hinata muy nerviosa.

A lo lejos se vio la casa de la joven y aunque caminaban despacio cada paso que daban los acercaba más a aquel lugar y eso los desesperaba un poco más.

- ¿Sera posible que en realidad yo le gusta a Hinata-chan?, ¿Por qué diablos estoy tan nervioso? – pensó Naruto desesperado. – Le voy a preguntar. Pensó decidido.

- Hinata-chan. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz algo bajo.

- ¿Que?, ¿que? – dijo Hinata sobresaltada por el repentino llamado del chico.

- Yo, tu, este yo, ¿acaso tu? – dijo Naruto muy nervioso. - ¿Quieres entrenar mañana conmigo? – dijo lo mas rápido que pudo.

- Cla, claro. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- Bueno, hasta, hasta mañana. – dijo Naruto frente a la puerta.

- Hasta, hasta mañana. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y sin moverse.

- Diablos, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Cómo me despido de ella? – pensó Naruto al borde de la histeria.

- ¿Qué hago? – pensó Hinata mientras sus mejillas se teñían aun mas de rojo.

Sin pensarlo más el joven le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia su casa, ella se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba (¿Cuanto mas se puede sonrojar ella?), se apoyo un poco en la puerta, después de unos minutos en los que su mente y su corazón se calmaban ella entro en la casa casi como si estuviera soñando, se cambio su ropa por una pijama y se acostó en su cama y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas una almohada mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Naruto por su parte no se tomo la molestia que quitarse la ropa, estaba acostado en la cama y su mente era un total caos y no sabia que hacer.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?, ¿Qué me pasa con Hinata-chan? – dijo Naruto sin entender lo que pasaba por su mente.

**Hola a todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios acerca de este fic, me alegra ver que esta historia les gusta, espero que este capitulo les guste, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas y así lograre mejorar este fic.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Visiones y cambios

**LOS OJOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capitulo 5. Visiones y cambios.**

La mañana llego a la gran aldea de Konoha en donde un rubio estaba acostado en la cama profundamente dormido y un poco agitado, estaba en ese estado por tanto pensar en la noche anterior en la cual con mucho trabajo logro conciliar el sueño.

Unos ruidos en la puerta lo despertaron sacándolo del sueño en el que estaba e inmediatamente al levantarse lo hizo un poco molesto.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – pensó Naruto llevándose una mano a la cabeza y recordando el sueño que mas bien parecía mas una pesadilla.

_**- Luego te lo explico, abre la puerta y ve quien toca. – dijo Kyubi en la mente de el joven ninja.**_

El rubio se levanto y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre de larga y despeinada cabellera blanca, este lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras el más joven lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Muy bien, comienza a hablar, quiero saber todo lo que paso, lo lograste. – dijo Jiraiya emocionado.

- Claro que no, como se te ocurre eso. – dijo Naruto señalándolo con la mano y con una vena en la frente.

- ¿Qué?, entonces ¿Qué paso?, anda dime. – dijo Jiraiya mirando al rubio.

- Pues nada, solo fuimos a comer, además ella y yo solo somos amigos, ¿que podía pasar? – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

- Espera un momento, ¿estas nervioso?, ¿Qué me ocultas? – dijo Jiraiya acercándose mas a su pupilo.

- Nada, yo no oculto nada, además ahora recuerdo que tengo que entrenar. – dijo Naruto un poco agitado.

- Este niño cree que soy idiota. – pensó Jiraiya mirando fijamente al joven.

- Muy bien, te dejo, nos vemos mas tarde. – dijo Jiraiya saliendo por la puerta y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

- Espero que se lo haya creído. – pensó Naruto mientras entraba al baño.

Se dio un baño y se coloco su uniforme ninja de siempre y salio rumbo a la casa de los Hyuga, en medio del camino se aseguro que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y salto a un árbol, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo estaba en su interior frente a la jaula con la puerta abierta en donde estaba Kyubi mirándolo fijamente.

_**- Imagino que vienes por lo del sueño ¿verdad? – dijo Kyubi mirándolo con lo que se podría llamar una mirada seria.**_

- Si, no se que fue eso, no importa lo que haga no me puedo quitar esa imagen de la mente, se que fue una pesadilla pero fue demasiado real, era casi como si estuviera allí. – dijo Naruto con la mirada algo perdida.

_**- No creo que fuera una simple pesadilla, fue algo más. – dijo Kyubi agachando su cabeza y quedar a la altura del joven.**_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Naruto un poco confundido y mirando a la gran bestia.

_**- Bueno, te lo explicare de un modo sencillo para que entiendas. – dijo Kyubi pensativo y buscando las palabras exactas.**_

- ¿Acaso estas diciendo que soy idiota o que? – dijo Naruto molesto.

_**- No, pero si te lo explico de un modo normal me demoraría demasiado y la verdad es algo complicado. – dijo Kyubi aguantando una carcajada. - Claro que eres idiota y no tengo tanta paciencia como para esperar que lo entiendas. – pensó Kyubi riéndose por dentro.**_

- Bueno, explícalo. – dijo Naruto mirando al gran zorro de nueve colas frente a el.

_**- Veras, mi chacra esta haciendo que tu sharingan adquiera nuevas habilidades y una de ellas es tener algunas visiones del futuro, de alguna forma en tus sueños el sharingan puede ver a través del tiempo y el espacio dejándote ver sucesos que ocurrirán en el futuro. – dijo Kyubi mirando al joven.**_

- Entiendo, pero, si eso sucede, ¿hay alguna forma de evitar que eso suceda? – dijo Naruto un poco asustado.

_**- Bueno, ya viste lo que va a suceder, quizás puedas hacer algo pero no estoy muy seguro. – dijo Kyubi mirando fijamente al joven.**_

- ¿Por qué?, tengo que impedir que lo que soñé pase. – dijo Naruto muy decidido.

_**- Tú viste a ese sujeto, ¿Crees que puedes ganarle?, es cierto que has aumentado tu nivel y mucho pero ese sujeto esta en un nivel aun más alto, para poder ganarle debes ser aun más fuerte, tienes que entrenar aun mas duro. – dijo Kyubi mirándolo fijamente y esperando su reacción.**_

- Entrenare sin descanso en ese caso, no puedo dejar que eso pase, no puedo permitirlo. – dijo Naruto decidido y muy serio.

_**- Bueno, así me gusta, ahora ve por la Hyuga que debes estar esperándonos. – dijo Kyubi un poco pensativo.**_

- Es cierto, casi se me olvida. – dijo Naruto un poco asustado y salio del trance volviendo a la realidad.

Bajo del árbol y salio a toda velocidad a la casa de su compañera de entrenamientos, llego hasta las puertas de la casa y toco con algo de nerviosismo el cual no entendía de donde había salido.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un hombre de cabellos negros y de ojos blancos mirando fijamente al rubio, el poseedor del sharingan se sintió empequeñecido ante la mirada tan intimidante que tenia el hombre que lo miraba detenidamente.

- ¿Qué deseas a estas horas Uzumaki? – dijo Hiashi con una mirada muy fría y un tono de voz algo molesto.

El joven Jinchuriki no supo si era por la voz, la mirada o la presencia de aquel hombre pero estaba completamente aterrado ante el.

- Bu, bueno, es, es, es que Hi, Hinata, Hinata-chan y yo, va, vamos, vamos a entrenar, jun, juntos. – dijo Naruto muy nervioso.

Ante este comentario el rubio podía jurar que un brillo siniestro y casi mortal se apodero de los ojos blancos del hombre frente a el.

- ¿Acabas de llamarla Hinata-chan? – dijo Hiashi con un tono de voz tan siniestro que el portador del sharingan sintió un profundo temor.

Ahora si que podía sentir el terror apoderándose de cada fibra de su ser y a medida que el hombre frente a el avanzaba el retrocedía asustado, Naruto jamás había temido tanto en su vida como en ese momento, choco contra la pared detrás de el y miro al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos blancos que se acercaba a el con el mayor instinto asesino que había sentido en toda su vida.

- Padre. – dijo Hinata desde la puerta llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

- Este chico te esta buscando, dice que para entrenar. – dijo Hiashi mirando a la chica.

- Así es padre. – dijo Hinata agachando un poco la cabeza.

- No te demores mucho. – dijo Hiashi acercándose a ella.

- Si padre. – dijo Hinata muy tranquila tomando un bolso mientras el entraba en la casa no sin antes enviar una mirada tan siniestra al rubio que este cayo sentado en el suelo.

El líder del clan Hyuga entro en la casa desapareciendo de la vista del joven de cabellos dorados, la pelinegra se acerco un poco a el y lo llamo un poco preocupada.

- Na, Naruto, Naruto-kun, es, ¿estas bien? – dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

- Yo, cla, claro, claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – dijo Naruto riendo de forma nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Hinata-chan sea hija de ese tipo?, casi me mata del susto. – pensó Naruto muy nervioso.

Entretanto en la mente del Jinchuriki estaba el Kyubi sentado en el piso de la jaula rascándose la cabeza con una de sus nueve colas.

_**- ¿Quién lo creería?, un humano que da mas miedo que yo, esto es hasta interesante. – pensó Kyubi riéndose un poco.**_

- Naru, Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien? – dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada y preocupada.

- Claro que estoy bien, solo estaba pensando. – dijo Naruto riéndose un poco para cambiar el tema.

El joven se levanto el suelo y miro a la chica que se sonrojo un poco y eso produjo que a el le pasara lo mismo.

- Diablos, otra vez, ¿Por qué me siento así? – pensó Naruto al notar como su corazón se aceleraba.

- Bueno, vamos. – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

La Hyuga solo asintió con la cabeza muy sonrojada mientras que varias siluetas los seguían escondidos en los alrededores sin que se dieran cuenta, los dos llegaron hasta una de las zonas de entrenamiento y allí la joven de ojos blancos se quito el bolso colocándolo junto a un árbol y luego se coloco frente al rubio en posición de combate.

- Bueno Hinata-chan, quiero que luches conmigo con todas tus fuerzas. – dijo Naruto adoptando una postura de batalla.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata activando el Byakugan.

En ese momento la Hyuga vio como los conductos de chacra del joven brillaban intensamente mostrando una gran cantidad de chacra de color morado que se movía velozmente por sus conductos de chacra, estaba tan asombrada al ver la cantidad que tenia su amado que no se dio cuenta de que varias personas los espiaban por distintas razones.

Sobre un árbol y con un telescopio estaba Jiraiya, cerca de donde el estaba y escondidos estaban Sai, Kakashi y Yamato, Sakura e Ino estaban del otro lado, alejadas de ellas estaban Shino, Kiba y Akamaru y un poco mas alejado de todos estaba Neji vigilándolos con su Byakugan.

- Espero que Hinata no intente hacerle algo para que Naruto se fije en ella. – dijo Sakura un poco seria.

- Estoy un poco confundida, ¿Por qué estamos vigilándolos? – dijo Ino mirando a su mejor amiga.

- Es que no quiero que le pase nada malo. – dijo Sakura un poco seria y mirando fijamente a la pareja.

- Pero no creo que ella lo lastime, Hinata a estado enamorada de el desde que éramos niños, ella fue la única que no estaba loca por Sasuke. – dijo Ino pero se quedo callada al ver como la kunoichi de ojos verdes la miraba con los ojos blancos y botando chispas.

La rubia quedo con una gota en la cabeza y miro algo temerosa a los dos jóvenes que se miraban esperando el movimiento del otro.

- Kakashi-san, ¿Por qué espiamos a Naruto-kun? – dijo Sai mirando al peligris con algo de confusión en sus palabras.

- Es por que quiero ver que hace su sharingan al tener frente a el otro dojutsu como el Byakugan. – dijo Kakashi mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Es cierto, además según los rumores que corren por la villa puede que entre esos dos pase algo. – dijo Yamato riéndose un poco.

- ¿Algo como que? – dijo Sai curioso.

- Bueno, eso es algo que veremos muy pronto. – dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio el cual parecía que iba a atacar.

El Jinchuriki envió chacra a sus pies y a una gran velocidad se lanzo contra la chica que giro sobre si misma creando una esfera de chacra la cual Naruto tubo que saltar para evitar estrellarse con ella, aun en el aire el junto chacra en su mano haciendo que esta brillara y cayo para golpearla en caída libre en cuanto ella terminara el giro.

Hinata apenas tubo tiempo de esquivar el letal ataque ya que cuando este toco el suelo creo una pequeña explosión además de dejar varios cortes en la tierra.

- Ella es muy buena, se anticipa a mis movimientos, el Byakugan es muy bueno. – pensó Naruto mirando como la chica se volvía a colocar en posición de ataque.

La pelinegra estaba asombrada por la fuerza y velocidad de los ataques del rubio y pudo notar como el sharingan veía directo a sus ojos y se dio cuenta de un detalle que no había notado, las tres aspas se movían a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y viceversa como si la estuviera enfocando.

Ante la mirada de la ojiblanca los ojos del rubio fueron poniéndose blancos pero conservando las pupilas y las aspas.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hinata en un susurro asombrada por lo que veía.

- ¿Kyubi que esta pasando? – dijo Naruto al notar como la figura de la chica se iba haciendo transparente y comenzaba a ver por debajo de su ropa.

_**- El sharingan esta copiando las habilidades de sus ojos, esto no me lo esperaba, debe ser otra de las habilidades que estas despertando. – dijo Kyubi bastante pensativo.**_

Los ojos de Naruto fueron tan potentes que la ropa de la chica desapareció ante su vista lo que lo obligo a cerrar sus ojos mientras un pequeño hilito de sangre salía por su nariz.

- Creo que esto es más difícil de controlar de lo que imaginaba. – pensó Naruto tratando de ignorar la imagen que acababa de ver.

- Na, Naruto-kun es, ¿estas bien? – dijo Hinata acercándose a el un poco preocupada.

- Yo, claro, es, es solo que, no se que le pasa a mis ojos, por un momento vi a, vi a través de ti. – dijo Naruto un poco apenado y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Quieres?, ¿Quieres que paremos? – dijo Hinata a lo que el negó con la cabeza.

- No, tengo que controlar esto, tú sabes usar el Byakugan así que por favor ayúdame. – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica.

Jiraiya al igual que Kakashi y Yamato permanecían en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado con los ojos del rubio.

- Su sharingan sigue evolucionando, acaba de copiar al Byakugan, esto no es posible. – pensó Jiraiya mirando fijamente los ojos del rubio.

Los demás ninjas que los miraban estaban confundidos y no sabían que pasaba, después de un momento Hinata estaba contándole unas cosas al joven Jinchuriki de cómo funcionaba su dojutsu y después de que este entendió se pusieron a luchar, para sorpresa de todos Naruto en pocos minutos estaba copiando perfectamente la forma de luchar de la Hyuga al igual que todas sus técnicas.

Después de unos minutos Hinata ya no podía continuar y respiraba muy agitada mientras Naruto la ayudaba a permanecer de pie.

- Lo siento, es que me emocione. – dijo Naruto un poco apenado.

- No, no te preo, preocupes, no, no pasa nada. – dijo Hinata muy agitada y con las mejillas totalmente rojas al estar apoyada en el joven de cabellos dorados.

La llevo hasta el árbol en el cual ella había dejado el bolso y ella saco un termo para tomar un poco de agua, le dio un poco a el y luego saco dos cajas pequeñas y le entrego una a el.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Naruto bastante apenado.

- Es, para que comas algo, lo hice esta mañana. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- Gracias. – dijo Naruto algo sonrojado.

En ese momento la piedra en donde estaba Sakura apoyada se rompió por la fuerza con la que esta la tenía sometida a causa de la rabia que tenia, Ino retrocedió un poco asustada por la mirada que la joven de ojos verdes tenia.

Los dos jóvenes comían en silencio y sin mirar al otro, ambos estaban sentados y casi juntos apoyados en el árbol, a pesar de que no se veían ambos estaban sonrojados y con unas ganas casi infinitas de mirar al otro pero mas podía la pena y la inseguridad y no se atrevían.

- Si sigo así voy a volverme loco. – pensó Naruto desesperado y escucho una risa en su interior. – Otra vez, perfecto, esta cosa se esta burlando nuevamente de mi. – pensó fastidiado.

- ¿Qué hago?, esto parece una cita, ¿será que debo decirle?, me da mucha pena. – pensó Hinata jugando con sus palillos.

- Esto es demasiado, siento que mi cabeza me va a estallar, que demonios, me gusta lo acepto, lo haré, voy a ver si yo le gusto y ya veré que hago, que pase lo que tenga que pasar. – pensó Naruto decidido.

- Vamos Hinata, este momento es perfecto, dile. – pensó Hinata reuniendo todo el valor que podía.

Ambos y casi en perfecta sincronía tomaron un poco de aire y luego de calmarse un poco miraron al otro.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, discúlpenme si me demore pero no pude hacerlo hasta este momento, créanme que trato de actualizar lo mas pronto que puedo pero ustedes saben que los problemas siempre surgen y bueno no los voy a aburrir con mis cosas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y cualquier comentario que quieran dejar ya sea bueno o malo háganlo para saber que opinión tienen de este fic.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Nuevas oportunidades

LOS OJOS DEL DESTINO

**LOS OJOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capitulo 6. Nuevas oportunidades.**

En el momento que los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron todo el valor que habían reunido se esfumo como por arte de magia, se quedaron pasmados mirándose como hipnotizados por los ojos del otro.

El rubio no podía pensar ni reaccionar, si vista estaba clavada en el angelical rostro de la joven frente a el, sus ojos, sus labios increíblemente tentadores que lo llamaban con un poder incalculable, sus mejillas teñidas completamente de rojo que le daban un toque tierno y sus ojos blancos y puros que lo tenían completamente cautivado.

La joven de cabello negro azulado estaba completamente anonadada mirando el rostro del hombre del cual había estado enamorada desde que tenia memoria, en esos momentos no podía pensar en absolutamente nada, su mente estaba totalmente en caos y no reaccionaba, su vista estaba fija en los ojos del joven.

Ya no tenia esos ojos azules que un principio le cautivaron tan llenos de vida y que sin importar lo que pasara no perdían ese brillo, aun cuando estuviera triste y el intentara aparentar que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa falsa para no molestar a nadie ella podía notar su estado al ver sus ojos, ahora ya no tenia sus ojos sino los de Sasuke y además que el Sharingan que ahora tenia era uno blanco mezcla del Sharingan que de alguna manera copio el Byakugan y los combino en unos nuevos ojos, a pesar de todo podía notar la misma sensación al ver sus ojos.

Sin saber como o por que y sin darse cuenta la distancia que los separaba se fue acortando lentamente.

- Hi, Hinata-chan, a, a ti, a ti te, ¿a ti te gusta?, ¿a ti te gusta alguien? – dijo Naruto recobrando un poco la conciencia pero sin darse cuenta que la distancia era cada vez menor entre ambos.

La joven movía los labios con mucha inseguridad al momento en que reacciono pero no se detuvo, su mente era un completo caos pero aun así logro que algunas ideas salieran, este era el momento que había esperado toda su vida, era ahora o nunca.

- Yo, yo, esto, yo, si. – dijo Hinata muy apenada y además increíblemente nerviosa.

Esta respuesta hizo que el joven se detuviera a unos escasos siete o seis centímetros del rostro de la hermosa Hyuga.

- Lo sabia, ella esta enamorada de otra persona, son un completo estupido. – pensó Naruto un poco triste.

_**- Imbecil si eres, claro que esta enamorada de ti, pregúntale para que veas idiota. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**_

- ¿Quién?, ¿Quién es? – dijo Naruto muy nervioso.

- El, es alguien muy, muy bueno, siempre, siempre estuvo solo, la gente, la gente lo trataba mal y el, el nunca, el nunca se ponía a llorar, el, siempre, siempre sonríe, quiere, quiere que todos estén bien aunque, aunque el sufra, el, el es muy fuerte y nunca, nunca se rinde. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y con los ojos cerrados para evitar ver al joven frente a el.

Naruto estaba completamente consternado, podría equivocarse pero casi podía jurar que ella estaba hablando de el, y si era verdad, si fuese posible que en realidad era el.

Inconcientemente llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de la joven que lo miro sorprendida por el acto, el pudo ver el nerviosismo casi palpable que tenia la joven, la forma como lo miraba, una extraña sensación se apodero de su cuerpo al tiempo que continuo acercándose a ella.

Los ojos de todos los presentes eran de completa estupefacción, todos los espías desde hacia un rato estaban mirando fijamente a la pareja y ahora que lo inevitable iba a pasar miraban ansiosos a los dos jóvenes ninjas.

Hinata al verlo se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba mientras cerraba los ojos ante el imparable suceso, algo que había esperado tanto tiempo y al fin se haría realidad, casi podía sentir la respiración del rubio cerca de sus labios, la distancia era cada vez mas y mas nula tanto así que sus labios se estaban rozando pero que a causa del nerviosismo de los dos que no se atrevían a consumar el acto, solo faltaban ligeros milímetros y listo, tomaron un poco mas de valor para dar el siguiente paso.

- **¡¡Naruto!!** – dijo Sakura corriendo a una velocidad indescriptible y gritando de tal forma que espanto a los jóvenes.

Los dos jóvenes reaccionaron y al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se separaron completamente sonrojados y avergonzados, los corazones de la joven pareja latían fuera de control mientras sus rostros mostraban el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de sus cuerpos.

- Na, Naru, Naruto, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun estuvo, estuvo a punto, a punto de besarme. – pensó Hinata extremadamente sonrojada, nerviosa y emocionada.

- Casi, casi la beso, no puedo creerlo, si Sakura-chan no aparece beso a Hinata-chan. – pensó Naruto muy nervioso por las innumerables e indescriptibles sensaciones que tenia hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que le llamo la atención. – Un momento, ¿Qué hace Sakura-chan por acá? – pensó mirando a la kunoichi medica.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Naruto mirando a la joven de ojos jade.

- A, esto, bueno, veras yo, yo, yo vine por, por que, la verdad, es que, yo. – dijo Sakura muy nerviosa y sin saber muy bien que decir hasta que una idea le vino a la mente. – Yo quería ver como estabas y fue a tu casa y como no te encontré te vine a buscar aquí y te encontré con Hinata. – dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa. – Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante. – dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

- No, tranquila no pasa nada, Hina-chan y yo, solo, solo estábamos hablando. – dijo Naruto riendo de forma nerviosa hasta que abrió los ojos completamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho al igual que las dos jóvenes.

- La llame Hina-chan. – pensó Naruto completamente sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

- La acaba de llamar Hina-chan. – pensó Sakura sorprendida y algo asustada. – Ya vera esa niña chaaaa. – pensó la "inner" de la ninja furiosa.

- Me, me llamo Hina-chan, me llamo Hina-chan. – pensó Hinata muy sorprendida y emocionada.

Sin poder resistir más tantas emociones juntas la joven de cabello negro azulado se desmayo alertando a los dos jóvenes en especial al rubio que se lanzo contra ella para evitar que cayera al suelo.

- Hina-chan despierta, despierta por favor. – dijo Naruto tratando de despertar a la joven durmiente.

- Demonios, otra vez la estoy llamando Hina-chan, esto si que es extraño, ya se que me gusta pero esto es demasiado. – pensó Naruto sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento por la gran cantidad de emociones y de sentimientos que sentía y para colmo la risa en su interior proveniente del místico ser encerrando en su cuerpo no le ayudaba mucho para encontrar una solución. – Maldición Kyubi, este no es momento para burlas, mejor ayúdame que no se que hacer, Hina-chan se desmayo y no tengo idea de que debo hacer. – pensó sintiéndose cada vez mas desesperado.

_**- Y a mi eso que, yo no se como ayudar a los humanos, por que no le dices a tu amiguita de pelo rozado que te ayude, ella debe saber que hacer. – dijo Kyubi mientras trataba de aguantar las carcajadas que le producía el estado de su carcelero.**_

- Sakura-chan, eso es, gracias Kyubi. – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la kunoichi medico que estaba completamente pasmada al ver las reacciones del joven.

- Naruto hasta ahora solo se había preocupado de esa manera por mí. – pensó Sakura muy sorprendida y algo dolida.

- Sakura-chan, ven por favor, algo le pasa a Hina-chan. – dijo Naruto muy agitado y preocupado.

Después de salir del trance la joven de cabellos verdes se acerco a la ojiperla y con algo de duda le hizo un chequeo colocando su mano en la frente de la Hyuga mientras su mano brillaba con un aura verde.

- Ella esta bien, solo parece estar algo estresada, tuvo muchas emociones fuertes en muy poco tiempo, se pondrá bien. – dijo Sakura un poco molesta.

- Me alegro. – dijo Naruto suspirando aliviado al tiempo que miraba a la joven de ojos verdes.

Ella miro al joven Jinchuriki y quedo muy sorprendida y confundida al ver sus ojos.

- ¿Na?, ¿Naruto?, ¿tus?, ¿tus ojos?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué les paso? – dijo Sakura al ver el Sharingan de color blanco del rubio.

- Pues la verdad no se, estaba entrenando con Hina-chan y de un momento a otro ya había pasado. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Ya sabia que algo extraño pasaba cuando Hinata le comenzó a enseñar el estilo de pelea de los Hyuga a Naruto pero nunca espere que fuera a pasar algo como esto, como es posible que el Sharingan copiara el Byakugan si es una técnica de línea de sangre, es imposible. – pensó Sakura muy confundida y consternada.

- ¡Sakura!, ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Ino acercándose a ellos desde la misma dirección en la vino la kunoichi medico.

- Ino también esta aquí. – pensó Naruto al tiempo que enviaba un poco de chacra a sus ojos y su rango de visión comenzaba a aumentar tanto que podía ver perfectamente detrás de el y a los alrededores. – Esto del Byakugan si que es útil. – pensó mientras miraba los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que varias personas los observaban con detenimiento.

- Kakashi-sensei, capitán Yamato, Sai, Ero-sennin, Kiba, Shino, Neji, salgan y dejen de esconderse. – dijo Naruto molesto y gritando muy fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

- Como nos vio. – dijo Kiba a lo que su compañero de equipo hizo que no con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabia al igual que el enorme perro que ladro en señal de negación.

Sin ninguna opción y con la desesperación del rubio aumentando a cada segundo todos salieron de sus escondites y se acercaron al grupo, cuando todos se acercaron fueron acosados de preguntas por parte del Jinchuriki del Kyubi pero cuando todos se dieron cuenta de sus ojos el acosado paso a ser el extrovertido ninja en especial de Neji que tenia sujeto al rubio del cuello amenazándolo con toda clase de cosas si le hacia daño a su prima.

Luego de un rato el Hyuga llevo a su prima hasta la casa para que descansara mientras Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Jiraiya iban a la torre Hokage para informar lo sucedido con los ojos del rubio.

Mientras eso sucedía en otra parte, en una cueva en lo más profundo de unas montañas se alzaba una gran estatua con dos manos y enfrente de ella estaba un grupo de hombres cubiertos por unas capas con nubes rojas.

- Hasta que por fin terminamos. – dijo un hombre alto con una enorme espada en la espalda.

- Eso es cierto Kisame, el Jinchuriki de Hachibi dio buena batalla pero eso no se compara con la extracción, tardamos 24 días exactos para extraerlo, estoy muy agotado. – dijo una figura un poco mas pequeña con una mano en su hombro.

- Me encargare del cuerpo. – dijo Zetzu caminando hacia la silueta de una persona en las sombras que no se movía.

- Descansen un poco, en cuanto puedan capturen al Jinchuriki del Kyubi podremos realizar nuestro plan maestro. – dijo un hombre muy serio llamando la atención de los presentes.

- Es verdad, el último que nos falta es ese enano. – dijo Kisame sonriendo con malicia.

- No te confíes Kisame, recuerda que el mato a Kakusu, si te confías puede que te mate. – dijo la sombra al lado del ninja tiburón.

- Lo se Itachi-san, es solo que ardo en deseos de enfrentarme a alguien fuerte. – dijo Kisame un poco serio.

- Entonces tu deseo se hará realidad, hasta donde investigamos el se esta fortaleciendo rápidamente, esto puede que les cueste un poco de trabajo. – dijo una mujer al lado del que parecía ser el líder.

- Vayan y descansen, quiero al Kyubi en el menor tiempo posible. – dijo el líder retirándose junto a la mujer y cinco personas mas que lo esperaban en la salida de la cueva.

- Naruto-kun, me pregunto ¿Qué tan fuerte te has hecho? – dijo Itachi un poco pensativo.

**Hola a todos, antes de todo quiero pedirles disculpas por no poder continuar con la historia antes pero tuve con un pequeño accidente con mi computador, para resumir paso a mejor vida y ahora solo sirve como pisapapeles o como adorno.**

**Desde ahora tratare de continuar los fics en un ciber café o en donde pueda y tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido que pueda para no tardar mucho con los capítulos, en fin, agradezco por todos los comentarios que dejaron en el capitulo anterior y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y desde el próximo ya comenzara a haber un poco de acción, romance y muchas mas cosas.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, ya saben, si tiene algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas.**


	7. Capitulo 7 Revelando secretos

**LOS OJOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capitulo 7. Revelando secretos.**

- ¿Cómo es posible esto? – dijo Homura muy consternado por la información que acababa de recibir.

- Es imposible, nunca antes había oído semejante noticia, ¿estas segura de lo que dices Tsunade-hime? – dijo Koharu mirando a la rubia Hokage.

- Si, estoy segura, el Sharingan de Naruto ha copiado el Byakugan y los ha fusionado, parece ser que ahora posee la habilidad para copiar las técnicas de línea sucesoria. – dijo Tsunade muy seria mientras sacaba una foto.

En la imagen se podía ver el ojo del rubio mostrando un Sharingan de color blanco, los miembros del consejo y Danzou que estaban mirando la imagen quedaron muy sorprendidos.

- Si ese chico puede copiar las técnicas de línea sucesoria entonces no creo que alguien pueda detenerlo. – dijo Danzou un poco serio.

- Si es así supongo que ya no hay riesgo de que Akatsuki pueda derrotarlo fácilmente, aun así lo mejor será que continúe con su entrenamiento, que Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yamato lo sigan entrenando, también avisa a Hyuga Hiashi para que le enseñe a usar el Byakugan, también contacta a Maito Gai, Inoichi Yamanaca, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi y a todos los lideres de los clanes, de paso llama a Kurenai, quiero que ese niño aprenda a utilizar cada técnica que le sea posible. – dijo Homura muy serio.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? – dijo Tsunade mirando atenta a los ancianos.

- Uno de nuestros espías averiguo que Akatsuki ya tiene a ocho de los nueves Biju, ahora vendrán por el Kyubi y si queremos que Naruto no sea capturado es mejor que aprenda cada técnica que sea usada en Konoha, es la única posibilidad que nos queda, si el es derrotado y Akatsuki se queda con el Kyubi solo dios sabe lo que pasaría. – dijo Koharu muy seria.

- De acuerdo, mañana le avisare a todos para que estén listos. – dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación.

En ese momento Naruto estaba caminando por la calle mientras que uno y otro curioso se quedaba mirando asombrado sus nuevos ojos.

- Antes me miraban con desprecio y ahora como si fuera un bicho raro, supongo que eso es bueno, estoy mejorando un poco. – pensó Naruto algo cabizbajo.

_**- Bueno, es normal, cada día mejoras mas, muy pronto todos te respetaran y los demás te temerán, me gusta mas lo ultimo. – dijo Kyubi riéndose un poco.**_

- Tu siempre con el comentario positivo, me pregunto como estará Hina-chan, digo Hinata-chan. – pensó Naruto con el rostro tomando un color rojo.

_**- Ah si, la chica que casi besas, deberías ir a ver como esta y de paso terminas lo que comenzaste. – dijo Kyubi logrando que el rubio se sonrojara aun mas.**_

- No mejor no, además si su padre me ve me mata, ese tipo me da miedo. – pensó Naruto sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar la forma como el hombre lo miraba.

_**- Si, ese humano me cae bien, tiene un estilo muy interesante. – dijo Kyubi sonriendo un poco.**_

- ¿Cómo puede caerte bien ese tipo? – pensó Naruto muy curioso.

_**- Pues si, tiene carácter no como tu. – dijo Kyubi un poco serio.**_

- ¿De que hablas? – pensó Naruto molesto.

_**- Como oyes, sabes que esa chica te gusta y si aun no te has dado cuenta que ella esta enamorada de ti eres aun mas idiota de lo que imaginaba, tienes mas oportunidades de estar con ella que con tu compañera de equipo, se inteligente por una vez en tu vida y dile lo que sientes tarado. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- Pero. – pensó Naruto algo cabizbajo.

_**- ¿Pero que? – dijo Kyubi algo exasperado.**_

- Si yo le digo que me gusta y resulta que ella en verdad siente algo por mi entonces. – pensó Naruto mientras una expresión de miedo aparecía en su rostro. - ¿Qué pasara cuando yo le hable de ti? – pensó algo asustado. – Si ella me llega a ver como me miran los aldeanos no lo soportaría. – pensó devastado.

_**- No estoy muy seguro de eso, además no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes. – dijo Kyubi logrando el rubio de ojos blancos con las tres aspas y la pupila negra levantara la cara.**_

- Creo, que tendré que arriesgarme. – pensó Naruto un poco serio.

_**- Bien dicho, ve por ella. – dijo Kyubi dándole ánimos a su contenedor.**_

Camino directo a la mansión Hyuga y toco la puerta, al llegar comenzó a sentir como su valor y determinación iban desapareciendo, al abrir la puerta estaba Neji mirándolo fijamente.

- Neji, ho, hola, venia para, para saber como seguía Hinata, si eso. – dijo Naruto un poco nervioso lo cual no paso desapercibido por el genio Hyuga.

- Ella despertó hace unos instantes, Hiashi-sama no se encuentra así que puedes pasar pero mas te vale que no intentes nada raro entendiste. – dijo Neji en un tono de voz algo serio.

- ¿Tanto desconfía la gente de mi? – pensó Naruto un poco deprimido.

Entro en la casa y llego hasta un jardín en medio de la gran mansión guiado por el ojiblanco, allí estaba Hinata sentada mirando hacia las nubes con una mirada soñadora.

La mente de la hermosa joven recordaba una y otra vez el mágico momento con su amado, recordaba cuan cerca habían estado y el extremadamente muy poco espacio que separaba sus labios, si no hubiera aparecido la compañera de equipo del rubio ellos dos se habrían besado.

Este ultimo pensamiento hizo que su cara se pusiera completamente roja además del recuerdo de haber sido llamada Hina-chan por Naruto hizo que literalmente casi comenzara a echar humo por las orejas.

- ¡Hinata-sama! – grito Neji para llamar la atención de su distraída prima.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hinata reaccionando al fin.

- La he estado llamando desde hace un rato, Naruto vino a verla. – dijo Neji señalando hacia la puerta en donde un rubio ligeramente sonrojado la miraba atento.

Las mejillas de la ojiperla adquirieron un tono de rojo aun no descubierto y sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar a una velocidad alarmante.

- Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata en un suave susurró al ver al dueño de cada uno de sus suspiros y anhelos frente a ella.

Neji miro fijamente a su prima y al rubio con el Sharingan blanco y a viceversa, negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía divertido al ver los dos estaban como en un trance, sin decir nada se fue del lugar dejándolos solos.

- Hina-chan, digo Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo Naruto algo avergonzado.

- Bi, bien, gracias. – dijo Hinata completamente avergonzada.

_**- Invítala a salir rápido. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del rubio.**_

- ¿Estas loco? – pensó Naruto avergonzado.

_**- ¡¡¡¡¡HAZLO!!!!! – grito Kyubi con tanta fuerza que el rubio se llevo las manos a la cabeza ante semejante ruido.**_

- Es, ¿Estas bien? – dijo Hinata un poco preocupada al ver su comportamiento.

- Si, si, si claro, vas, ¿vas a hacer algo en la noche? – dijo Naruto un poco apenado.

- No, no, nada. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- ¿Te, te gustaría, salir, salir conmigo, en, en, una, una cita? – dijo Naruto muy nervioso.

- ¿Una cita?, una cita con Naruto-kun, en lo dijo, una cita, esto debe ser un sueño. – pensó Hinata extremadamente nerviosa.

- Cla, claro. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y apenada.

- Paso, paso por ti como a las seis ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo tímida.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata mientras bajaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos.

El rubio comenzó a retroceder y sin darse cuenta se tropezó, cayo al suelo solo para levantarse de inmediato y partió rumbo a su hogar a una velocidad que los habitantes de la aldea creyeron que un tifón o un huracán había pasado.

Hinata estaba completamente estupefacta, si bien ya había salido con su amado eso no fue una cita hasta donde el dijo aunque lo parecía y mucho o al menos en eso fue en lo que se convirtió, pero ahora era una cita, una de verdad y solo dios sabría lo que pasaría.

Su rostro comenzó a enrojecer mientras su mente se imaginaba todo tipo de posibilidades, se levanto rápidamente y fue a su habitación para estar presentable para una noche que prometía ser mágica, lo único que supieron los miembros de la familia secundaria y Neji fue que dentro de la habitación de la joven había mínimo una batalla por la cantidad de ruido que se escuchaba.

Naruto por su parte tenia su apartamento en un estado lamentable, busco y busco por todas partes pero no encontró nada que le sirviera y ni loco usaría el traje de la noche anterior.

- Ni modo, no tengo otra opción. – dijo Naruto mientras salía a toda velocidad de la casa.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de su amena lectura, se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta solo para ver a un joven de cabello rubio frente a el.

- Kakashi-sensei, necesito un favor. – dijo Naruto algo agitado.

- Cual. – dijo Kakashi mirando atento al rubio.

- Présteme ropa Kakashi-sensei. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

La mirada del único ojo visible del peligris era de asombra, media horas después toda la habitación del jounin estaba desbaratada con mudas de ropa por allí y por allá, parado frente a un espejo estaba el rubio con una ropa que lo hacia sentirse bien.

Un pantalón negro al igual que los zapatos, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra, la ropa era bastante elegante y con algunas marcas que la hacían sencillamente elegante.

- Sabía que usted tenía buen gusto para la ropa. – dijo Naruto contemplando su nuevo traje.

- Que bueno que te gusto, ahora limpia mi cuarto. – dijo Kakashi señalando el desorden.

- Bien. – dijo Naruto creando dos clones y saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Los clones de sombras limpiaron la casa rápidamente mientras el ninja copia los miraba.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer Naruto en esa cita?, se ve muy ansioso. – dijo Kakashi mirando a los clones.

Estos se miraron y asintieron, sabían que no tenía sentido mentirle al ninja copia.

- Naruto le va a decir a Hina-chan lo del Kyubi y si ella no dice nada le va a pedir que sea su novia. – dijo uno de los clones muy serio.

Ante esto el ninja copia abrió a más no poder su ojo mientras los clones estallaban en una pequeña explosión de humo.

- Ese Naruto, parece que ya se olvido de Sakura, a ver que pasa. – dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba su siempre confiable librito.

El rubio llego a su casa cuando estaba a punto de llegar su vista se oscureció, todo ruido ceso y una serie de imágenes pasaron a toda velocidad por su cabeza, al terminar las imágenes se quedo unos segundos pensativo hasta que salio corriendo y saltando por los techos de las casas hasta llegar a la torre Hokage.

- Tsunade-baachan. – dijo Naruto entrando en la oficina molestando a su propietaria.

La rubia soltó un puño con una fuerza demoledora que fue frenado por una de las manos del Jinchuriki.

- No hay tiempo para eso ahora. – dijo Naruto mirando a una consternada Hokage que no salía de su asombro. – Hagas lo que hagas no dejes que Ero-sennin vaya a la aldea de la lluvia. – dijo muy serio.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Tsunade muy sorprendida por las palabras del rubio.

- No se como explicarlo pero si el va a allá lo van a matar, el líder de Akatsuki es un sujeto muy fuerte, no se como se llama pero tiene unos ojos muy extraños, tienen unan espirales muy extrañas y pelea usando seis cuerpos a la vez y cada uno tiene habilidades increíbles, por lo que mas quieras no dejes que vaya hacia allá. – dijo Naruto muy agitado.

- Naruto, no entiendo de que estas hablando, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? – dijo Tsunade mirando atenta al rubio.

- No se como explicarlo, fue una visión o algo por el estilo, realmente no lo se. – dijo Naruto muy agitado.

- Quizás solo lo soñaste. – dijo Tsunade mirando al rubio.

- No, eso fue real lo se. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- No te preocupes por eso, ve y descansa que tienes el día libre, desde mañana volverás e entrenar así que hoy diviértete, deja que yo me ocupe del resto. – dijo Tsunade sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza al joven.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Naruto un poco mas tranquilo mientras salía de la oficina.

Una vez que el rubio salio de la oficina la Hokage miro a la ventana.

- ¿Crees que lo que dijo es verdad? – dijo Tsunade mirando por la ventana hacia ningún lugar en especifico.

- Lo del sujeto, los cuerpos y los ojos me preocupa, si Naruto en realidad tubo esa visión el enemigo con el que nos enfrentaremos es muy peligroso. – dijo Jiraiya apareciendo por la ventana.

- ¿Lo conoces? – dijo Tsunade mirando a su compañero de equipo.

- Por desgracia, creí que había muerto pero por lo que Naruto dijo aun vive, si el es el lider de Akatsuki mas vale que con el entrenamiento de Naruto nos esforcemos al máximo, técnicamente lucharía contra un dios. – dijo Jiraiya muy serio llamando la atención de su compañera.

Mientras eso pasaba el rubio se dirigió hacia su casa donde esperaría un rato para irse a su cita con la chica que se había metido en sus pensamientos sin que se diera cuenta.

**Hola a todos y gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, la relación entre Naruto y esta Hinata cada vez toma mas fuerza y muy pronto pasaran muchas cosas.**


	8. Capitulo 8 Doble confesión

**LOS OJOS DEL DESTINO. **

**Capitulo 8. Doble confesión.**

Miedo, terror, pánico, desesperación, ninguna de esas palabras era suficiente para describir o por lo menos aproximarse levemente a lo que sentía un joven de cabellera rubia, sus manos temblaban, sus piernas parecían estar hechas de gelatina y sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

Su mente y su corazón estaban en conflicto, una parte de el quería salir huyendo a toda velocidad y probar la técnica que aprendió en el entrenamiento e irse tan lejos como fuese posible y no cometer alguna locura de la cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, otra parte quería quedarse y ver que pasaba, arriesgarse y de paso conseguir lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado, alguien que lo quisiera.

Trago saliva mientras llevaba una mano sobre su objetivo, cerró con fuerza su puño y con todo el valor que pudo reunir lo golpeo levemente varias veces.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro con la bandana de Konoha en su frente y sus ojos mostrando la técnica de sangre hereditaria que hacían tan famoso al clan Hyuga.

- ¿Esta, esta Hinata? – dijo Naruto con la voz algo temblorosa pero sin tartamudear.

El hombre lo miro por un instante al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

- Hinata-sama la buscan. – dijo el hombre mientras miraba hacia atrás.

- Gra, gracias. – dijo Hinata con una suave voz que dejo perplejo al rubio.

- Creo que esto no es muy buena idea. – pensó Naruto algo asustado y muy nervioso.

_**- Déjate de estupideces, que no se supone que tu no lo tienes miedo a nada, se hombre y déjate de estupideces. – dijo Kyubi con seriedad dentro de la mente del Jinchuriki.**_

- Ho, hola Naruto, Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata con una suave voz y mas nerviosa de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Automáticamente y sin siquiera pensar los ojos del rubio se dirigieron a la dueña de esa voz que comenzaba a trastornar al rubio, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al verla, sus mejillas estaban exageradamente roja en especial por la ropa que usaba, vestía una falda negra que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas donde se veían un poco de sus esculturales piernas adornadas por unas medias blancas bastante elegantes y unas zapatillas negras.

El hecho de que sus piernas fueran visibles era algo extraordinario pero nada comparado con la blusa que llevaba, esta no tenia mangas y era de color roja y como si fuera poco se ajustaba perfectamente a las impactantes curvas de la tímida kunoichi, para rematar usaba una leve capa de maquillaje que la hacia ver realmente hermosa.

Ella estaba demasiado apenada para ver al rubio después de mostrarse con esas ropas pero estaba decida a que este día ella y su amado al fin seria novios pero eso no significaba que su vergüenza desapareciese.

Espero unos segundos por alguna palabra del shinobi amante del Ramen pero nada, su curiosidad fue tanta que lo miro solo para darse cuenta que el tenia la boca hasta el suelo y literalmente estaba babeando tanto que casi le salía un río por la boca.

El rostro de la Hyuga se volvió inmediatamente rojo al darse cuenta del efecto que causo en el Uzumaki, este no parecía reaccionar y estaba completamente pasmado.

_**- ¡REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ INÚTIL! – dijo Kyubi en la mente del joven sacándolo del trance.**_

- Hina-chan, te vez hermosa. – dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta.

La joven tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse al escuchar ese cumplido mientras el al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho clavo la mirada en el suelo y parecía completamente aterrado.

Por varios minutos ninguno fue capaz de decir algo, es mas, ni se movieron de donde estaban.

- Va, vamos, a un, un restaurante, que esta, cerca de la torre. – dijo Naruto sin mirar a la joven.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata mientras caminaba a su lado aun sin mirarlo.

Los dos estaban demasiados nerviosos para mirarse y solo caminaron en silencio, sobre el tejado de la casa de los Hyuga se podía ver un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos blancos mirando fijamente a la joven y al rubio.

- Ese niño y yo vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente. – dijo Hiashi mirando fijamente a los jóvenes con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

Entre tanto el rubio miraba tímidamente los pies de la joven a su lado, ella iba muy callada pero no se notaba molesta, solo iba callada, el se dio cuenta de la presencia que tenían al notar como todos los miraban con curiosidad.

- Kyubi. – pensó Naruto algo desesperado.

_**- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kyubi en la mente del joven un poco sorprendido por que fuera el joven quien le hablara.**_

- ¿Qué hago? – pensó Naruto desesperado.

_**- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? – dijo Kyubi algo serio.**_

- Bueno, tú eres bastante viejo no, debes tener mucha experiencia ¿no? – pensó Naruto un poco intranquilo.

_**- Eso es cierto pero olvidas un pequeño detalle, soy un demonio no un humano, no se nada sobre el comportamiento de los humanos, si quieres mi consejo lánzate sobre esa preciosidad y hazla tuya estoy seguro que se deja hacer eso de ti. – dijo Kyubi sonriendo pervertidamente y con una risa que causo un escalofrío por el cuerpo del Jinchuriki.**_

- Hina-chan. – dijo Naruto con algo de nerviosismo.

Ella lo miro bastante nerviosa.

- Es allí. – dijo Naruto señalando el restaurante el cual se veía muy elegante.

Ella bajo la cabeza un poco decepcionada mientras el sentía que se quera estrellar la cabeza contra un muro.

_**- ¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!!! – dijo Kyubi en la mente del rubio.**_

Este ni siquiera intento defenderse del insulto de la mística bestia, era que acaso no podía decir algo mas estupido.

Entraron al restaurante y comieron en relativa calma, por lo menos el ambiente entre los dos se iba calmando, aun seguían sin mirarse o hablarse pero ya estaban un poco mas calmados cuando salieron del restaurante.

- Vamos Hinata, este es el momento. – pensó Hinata mientras se mordía el labio.

- Vamos, que estas esperando, di algo. – pensó Naruto con frustración.

- Disculpa. – dijeron al tiempo ambos jóvenes.

Se miraron unos segundos e inmediatamente voltearon a mirar a otro lado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y por increíble que pareciera ambos estaban igual de sonrojados.

Los dos estaban tan nerviosos que solo reaccionaron al escuchar unas risas, levantaron la mirada y vieron que eran el centro de atracción de todos los aldeanos que estaban en el área, ambos se pusieron aun más rojos y siguieron caminando mientras las risas aumentaban.

No es que los aldeanos intentaran ser crueles pero es que el espectáculo de ellos dos era casi ridículo, eran tan obvios que era imposible de entender como es que no estaban juntos. Caminaron sin mirarse hasta que el rubio vio un parque.

- Hinata-chan vamos allá. – dijo Naruto señalando el parque.

Ambos se sentaron en la silla al lado del otro, aun eran incapaces de mirarse normalmente pero al menos furtivas miradas al otro daban muestras de un ligero avance (Mas rápido se mueve un caracol encadenado a un grillete de 1 tonelada en medio del desierto con un sol sumamente brillante y una temperatura de 80º), finalmente ya presa de la desesperación el rubio shinobi levanto la cara y la miro.

- Antes de, de pedirte algo que espero que respondas con un si tengo algo que confesarte. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

La Hyuga estaba mas roja y mas nerviosa que nunca al escuchar lo de la petición y su mente mostraba una gran cantidad de posibilidades mismas que hacían que su sonrojo fuese mas y mas visible (A estas alturas el sonrojo de esta chica debe ser visto desde la luna) pero la forma como dijo lo de la confesión hizo que su curiosidad comenzara a ganarle a su vergüenza.

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que confesar? – dijo Hinata y para sorpresa de Naruto y de ella misma sin tartamudear.

- Bueno, veras, es sobre algo que yo, bueno, es algo que yo tengo en mi interior, algo que me sellaron el día que nací, algo muy peligroso. – dijo Naruto algo nervioso.

Ella solo lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada, solo atenta a lo que el decía hasta que una idea le llego a la mente.

- Eso es por lo que mucha gente te trataba mal y por lo que siempre estabas solo. – dijo Hinata un poco preocupada. – También eso que guardas es lo que busca Akatsuki. – dijo mirándolo atenta.

- Si, lo que yo guardo en mi interior es algo muy peligroso, algo de lo que si Akatsuki se apodera seria lo equivalente al fin del mundo. – dijo Naruto algo asustado.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Que es eso? – dijo Hinata algo nerviosa.

Ella ya sabia que algo ocultaba, el miedo de muchos aldeanos a el era demasiado obvio y si le daba tantas vueltas al asunto entonces era por que lo que ocultaba no era nada bueno, siempre supo que algo era diferente en el pero ahora al fin lo sabría.

- No se si deba contártelo. – dijo Naruto sin mucho animo.

- No confías en mí. – dijo Hinata bastante dolida.

- No es eso, es solo. – dijo Naruto mientras miraba al piso. – Que tengo miedo. – dijo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Miedo?, ¿de que? – dijo Hinata ya asustada.

- De que me odies, de que me trates de la misma forma que muchos lo hacen. – dijo Naruto con un tono de voz que parecía derrotado.

- Naru-kun, yo, yo jamás te odiaría, nunca. – dijo Hinata un poco seria y agarrando una de las manos del rubio.

En esos momentos su siempre presente timidez no existía, ver a su amado en ese estado y mostrándose tan vulnerable estaba haciéndola sentir mal, el hecho de que el dijese que ella lo odiaría le molesto pero eso solo hizo que quisiera saber la confesión del rubio y demostrarle que ella evidentemente jamás lo odiaría, fuese lo que fuese a decirle.

- En mi interior, esta sellado, esta sellado el Kyubi. – dijo Naruto mirando el piso.

La mano de ella la cual tenia apretada su mano se estremeció levemente lo cual hizo que los nervios de el se dispararan, esperaba que hiciera algo mas solo vio como la otra mano de ella se colocaba en su mentón y levantaba su rostro.

Ambos ojiblancos se miraron y el se pudo dar cuenta que en el rostro de ella no había ninguna muestra de rechazo, no había duda, solo una sonrisa calida que lo hizo sentirse completamente extraño.

- Creo que ahora entiendo muchas cosas, pero no entiendo por que los aldeanos te odian, ellos son estupidos si te temen. – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- No, no te importa. – dijo Naruto muy confundido.

- Un poco, pero no de esa forma, tener que cargar con eso y sonreír en todo momento, eso es algo que no se si yo podría hacer, eres increíble. – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

El rubio no soporto mas y la abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo y poco a poco se fueron relajando, la pesada atmosfera de tristeza que se formo durante la confesión del Jinchuriki desapareció y fue cuando ella abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado y al verse rodeada por los brazos de su amado se sonrojo tanto que se desmayo.

- Hinata-chan. – dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de la forma en que el cuerpo de ella perdía fuerzas.

La cara de el fue de asombro al verla sin sentido pero con las mejillas rojas y una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué rayos? – dijo Naruto al ver si sentido a la Hyuga.

_**- Humanos. – dijo Kyubi en tono despectivo.**_

- ¿Qué le paso? – pensó Naruto algo asustado.

_**- Simple, al verte en tal estado de tristeza ella se sintió tan mal que olvido su timidez, de seguro el verte así fue demasiado para ella y trato de calmarte y una vez que lo hiciese y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho la vergüenza le volvió de golpe y allí están los resultados. – dijo Kyubi observando a la inconciente pero sonriente joven.**_

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pensó Naruto un poco serio.

_**- Se bastante sobre los humanos y es fácil saber como reaccionan ante ciertas circunstancias. – dijo Kyubi en tono de sabelotodo.**_

- Dijiste que no sabias nada del comportamiento de los humanos. – pensó Naruto molesto.

_**- Mentí. – dijo Kyubi riéndose.**_

- ¿Por qué? – pensó Naruto molesto.

_**- Es más divertido verte haciendo algo sin saber absolutamente nada de eso. – dijo Kyubi mientras una carcajada siniestra se dejaba escuchar por todo el interior de la mente del rubio.**_

- Maldito. – dijo Naruto en un susurro mientras miraba a la joven. – Se ve muy hermosa. – dijo en un susurro mientras se acomodaba para esperar que despertase.

Los minutos pasaron y con algo de pereza fue abriendo sus perlados ojos, al darse cuenta de donde estaba casi pierde nuevamente el conocimiento, estaba acostada en la silla con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su amado.

- Me alegra ver que despertaste. – dijo Naruto sonriendo logrando que las mejillas de la joven prácticamente brillaran aun mas de lo que lo hacia el con el chacra del Kyubi.

El rubio resistió las ganas de reírse al ver la expresión del rostro de la joven, hace unos momentos ella había mostrado una faceta que el nunca había visto, prácticamente habían cambiado de papeles siendo ella la que era segura de si misma y el alguien tímido con miedo a confesar su secreto.

Mientras ella estuvo inconciente lo decidió, ese era el momento y no habría poder en el mundo que impidiera lo que iba a hacer, eso incluía a un grupo de tres genins que terminaron amarrados y escondidos en un arbustos por intentar despertarla.

Konohamaru luchaba inútilmente de liberarse junto con sus amigos, quería molestar a Naruto al hacerle una pequeña broma con la Hyuga pero jamás espero que en una milésima de segundo ellos tres estuvieran amarrados con unas cuerdas que sabría dios de donde habían salido y estaban amarrados y camuflados en unos arbustos.

Lo peor fue que no vio que paso hasta que ya todo había pasado.

- Hina-chan. – dijo Naruto en un susurro mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de la joven. – Últimamente he estado pensando en esto que pasa entre los dos. – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

Ella estaba demasiado ansiosa para hablar y solo escuchaba atentamente, aun no entendía de donde había sacado el valor para hacer lo que hizo momentos atrás pero eso junto lo que decía el rubio la tenia paralizada y al borde de un nuevo desmayo pero aun era capaz de escuchar y analizar lo que su amado decía.

- Tú, bueno, tú querías. – dijo Naruto bastante nervioso.

_**- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DILO YA!!!!!!!!!! – dijo Kyubi en la mente del rubio.**_

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo Naruto rápidamente y cerrando sus ojos.

El rubio Jinchuriki espero por varios segundos una respuesta de la chica pero esta no decía nada, solo seguía acostada sobre sus piernas y sin moverse, con algo de nervios abrió los ojos solo para ver nuevamente a la joven inconciente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus mejillas parecían un gigantesco volcán en erupción.

_**- Estos dos son patéticos. – pensó Kyubi con fastidio.**_

Al menos diez minutos después la joven despertó nuevamente y miro al rubio, se levanto lentamente y se sentó a su lado, no decían nada y ni se miraban, el ya se había confesado y ahora esperaba una respuesta pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para pedirla.

Ella abría y cerraba la boca pero ni una palabra o sonido salía de ella, miro al rubio y solo hizo lo único que podía hacer, un atrevimiento de su parte y algo que creía que nunca seria capaz de hacer, lo beso.

**Hola a todos, primero me disculpo por la demora y además espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos, muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior, sin mas que agregar, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
